What Matters
by panda-tiney
Summary: Shinosuke's in town and needs Akane's urgent help! Will she agree to leave? How in the heck will Ranma react? Will getting her back be worth it?
1. One Visitor: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Rumiko Takahashi does and whoever she sells the rights to do too.

A/N: Well, this is a new story. I hope you like it and any suggestions will be gladly accepted! If anyone knows how to make spaces between the paragraphs bigger I'd love to know! I'm going to guess this chapter so sorry if things look cruddy, I'll clean it up. If you'd like to reach me you can at Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

"The only courage that matters is the kind that gets you from one moment to the next."

--Mingnon McLaughlin

* * *

The dark haired boy pushed himself through a final line of bush and emerged atop a hill, overlooking a city. He sighed deeply, a longing sigh, and subsequently looked all around him, confused. He felt his pockets and ran his fingers over a folded piece of paper. After thoroughly reading it, he folded it up again carefully, and put it back into his pocket. Looking down at the city again, he murmured, "Akane . . ."

* * *

Akane Tendo sat on her bed, separating what looked to be a stapler, some pencils, erasers, notebooks, and a calculator with a big sticker of a piglet on the front. She was sorting each pile eagerly, and grinning to herself. Every so often she started talking to the pig sitting atop her desk; he had a yellow and black bandana on, and waslooking quite content.

"Alright P-Chan," she said gleefully, "which notebook should be for Math?" She held up a red notebook, and a blue one with her other hand. She waited for P-Chan to somehow answer, and he did. He ran over and nudged the blue one with his nose, his little hoofs becoming caught up in the folds of her blankets.

She laughed and picked him up; poking him on the nose and dropping him gently on her pillow, laughing lightly again. She picked up the navy notebook and turned to her other hand, holding the red one.

"I dunno P-Chan," she said distantly, running her hand over the red notebook, "I kinda like this one."

* * *

"Hey Kasumi," Ranma Saotome greeted, grinning and licking his lips as he watched the food that would soon preside in his stomach eagerly, "So when's the food gonna be ready?" 

"Almost done," Kasumi told him sweetly, and turned away from her cooking to properly address him, "My, you're happy today! Talked to Akane yet?"

Ranma inhaled sharply at the name and looked up, pretending nothing had happened, and, in fact, he was cooler and calmer than he had been before, "Naw, why? She ask for me?"

Kasumi noted a glint of hope in his question, "No," she smiled, "you just seemed so happy."

Before Ranma could compute what she had said, she plopped down a full breakfast in front of him; everything else seemingly dimmed. He began to stuff his face, only stopping for a moment to thank Kasumi and tell her the food was amazing.

"Oh, of course!" She replied pleasantly. She went back to the stove and back to cooking, humming a melody lowly to herself.

Ranma grinned again and finished up, "Thanks again Kasumi," he mentioned as he ran from the room, in an effort to get to the dojo before anyone else had the chance.

He ran out, and was just about at the door, when it slid open and Genma walked out. Ranma rolled his eyes and stared deadpanned at his father.

"What're you doin' in the dojo, Pops? Couldn't be training," Ranma goaded.

"Quiet, boy!" Genma instructed, voice booming, but then turning quite giddy, "We're going to a ball tonight!"

"A what?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

Genma's eyes glazed over, as if he was seeing the place in his mind, "Tons of free food; people walking around, just waiting for you to take it."

Noticing he caught Ranma's eye he continued, "And they don't get mad if ya take it all," he nudged him in the stomach with his elbow, "It's the best thing anybody ever made up, boy. We'll be so full, we won't be able to get up!"

Ranma licked his lips, "So it's like a food court for free, with sample people everywhere?"

"Uh," Genma muttered, pondering if this could be taken as true, "sure, but the catch," Genma said, his son's eyes clouded over, "is you gotta dress up."

"Oh no," Ranma backed away, nearly tripping over a nearby protruding root, "I'm not gettin' all girly for a place **you**," he emphasized, "told me about."

"No," Genma said quickly, "you're gonna dress up like a man of course; nice and flashy!"

"Hmmm," Ranma commented, mulling over whether anything coming from his father could be trusted.

"In a tux," Genma added.

"And there's free food?"

Genma nodded and Ranma continued, hands folded across his chest, "All I can eat, and you know I can eat a lot, Pop, so be honest; if it's actually physically possible?"

"Of course, now lemme show you your clothes, and wash your face," Genma scowled, "we're goin' respectable tonight!"

Ranma rolled his eyes as Genma brought him back to the house; he just _knew_ he was going to regret this.

* * *

That night, Akane had walked around her room for the fifty thousandth time. She looked to a very dizzy P-Chan, who had been watching her each time, with a worried look.

"How do I look P-Chan?" She asked again, nervously. She smoothed down the sides of her dress and held her arms out, waiting for a reply.

Her dress was royal blue and made of fine silk. It was a strapless corset at the top, tied up at the back, and went from very tight to very loose around her hips as the silk flowed in pleats to rightabove her knees. She looked electric.

"Bwee!" P-Chan commented, never getting enough of how truly pretty she looked. He sat there, wondering if there was somewhere he could get in there tonight.

It was to be held at the Kuno Estate, and was for the "Needy of Nerima Foundation" (the NON Foundation). No one knew where the money from the foundation went, or who donated, but they knew it was a free party, and that was more than good enough for them.

Akane looked at herself again in the mirror, reflecting, "I hope Ranma doesn't make fun of it."

_'If he does,'_ Ryoga thought grinning, _'he'll be dead before he finishes the sentence.'_

"Well Mr. P-Chan, you seem awfully happy all of a sudden," Akane noticed, "you must really like this!"

She hugged him and got ready to go.

* * *

"Akane dear, hurry down, we've got to go now!" Soun hollered up the stairs, pleading.

They had been waiting for fifteen minutes now and the clouds seemed to be edging towards rain. He didn't want to get his suit any wetter than it had to be so he had told all the girls to go into the car and he, Ranma, and Genma would wait inside for her.

"Ranma," Genma instructed, "go and get your fiancé!"

"Yes Ranma, go fetch her," Soun agreed. They pushed him towards the stairs as he batted them off frantically.

"I ain't goin' up there," he hollered, ready for a fight, "and ya can't make me."

Soun and Genma looked at each other, thento Ranma, then at each other again. They both swiftly grabbed a side of Ranma, threw him up the stairs, and over the railing. He flew into the wall loudly and quickly picked himself up, dusting off some fallen ceiling.

He grumbled ineligibly, turning to look behind him angrily, opening the door instinctively while doing so. Before he realized it, he had swung the door open and was staring at Akane. As she turned to look at who was at the door, he had to admit; she looked stunning.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking at her shell shocked, "uh, they," he pointed behind him, "wanted me to tell ya we've been waiting and to hurry up or we'll be cute – I mean late, we'll be late," he laughed nervously, "And . . ." he trailed off, "yeah. Sorry about the not knockin' thing, but I forgot."

"Right," Akane said slowly, not knowing just what to say, "What do you think, Ranma?"

Ranma took the chance she had given him to do what he had been forcing himself not to, and looked her up and down, and then once more, for clarity of course.

"Uh," Ranma didn't know what to say and stepped back a bit, into the door frame, "ya look," he was at a loss of words.

Akane kind of liked him speechless for once.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting patiently. Waiting was easy, she got to see him in his nice tuxedo, his hair was all nice, and she could faintly smell cologne, that he wore only about once or twice before, that she liked very much indeed.

"Uh," Ranma had to answer, this was sad. Where were the witty remarks he had thought up for an instant like this? Oh yes, they were with his brain outside the door. Damn, ". . . punctual?" he finally said nervously.

Akane's eyes turned to slits, "All you can say is . . . PUNCTUAL?"

* * *

For the next few hours everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; everyone except Ranma.

"Pop," he whispered harshly into the old man's ear, as soon as he took in the scene, "you forgot to mention all the **dancin'**!"

"Oh did I?" Genma asked innocently, "My goodness, I am getting on in age, aren't I?"

"Erg," Ranma growled, as everyone turned to look where the sound originated from. He laughed nervously and meekly added, "Geez, I'm hungry. My stomach actually sounded like it was growling, eh? Heh, heh."

Everyone didn't accept it as much as they ignored it; everyone except Akane.

"Ranma," she scolded, coming to stand next to him,parallel to the table laden with assorted meats, "stop being a dummy and embarrassing the dojo!"

He scowled, "I can say whatever I want; don't try and make me say anything else, ya stupid tomboy."

Genma frowned, "You two should look happy, or you'll embarrass the dojo. Remember, a martial artist is in control of all emotions."

Ranma scoffed.

"Enough of that, boy!"

"Whatever."

"Do you want a cold water accident?" Genma threatened grinning, "It would certainly bring in business."

"Hey! You promised I'd get to stay a guy tonight!" Ranma countered.

"Then be good."

Akane snickered, "Afraid of him, Ranma?"

"Y'know Akane," Ranma started.

Someone respectable walked by and they stopped, smiling sweetly asthe personpassed; putting up appearances.

Akane, still smiling as people walked by and watched, answered, "What, pervert?"

Ranma smiled again, looking delighted that the meat pies were so nicely meaty, "I'm just amazed they found a dress _and_ a shoehorn big enough to put together your outfit tonight."

Akane's face turned red, "And I'm amazed your big head fit through the double doors."

"Gorilla."

"Dummy."

"Macho-chick."

"Bizarro."

"Tomboy."

"Baka."

"Uh . . . smelly," Ranma tried sneering, respectively.

Akane sneered back, "Freak."

They both found it quite hard to sneer with a kind smile.

Ranma ran out of things from the top of his head, "You are so . . ."

"Punctual?" Akane helped, grinning.

At this Ranma turned beet red. He stood tall and turned, "Uncute. I'm amazed ya even decided to come. People are probably laughin' behind their drinks at ya. Why, I'd be amazed if they didn't throw ya out!"

That one hurt.

"Ranma," Akane accused, "you jerk!"

She turned on her heels and let Ranma get a clear view of them, going out the double doors and downthe stone porch, leading into town.

Ranma rolled his eyes and got ready to go after her when he suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of him, "What the-?"

"Airen," Shampoo cooed, "I bell of ball, yes?"

Ranma tried to scramble away, but to no avail. Shampoo had a good grip on him, and was not letting go. He struggled some more but it became like a finger trap; the more he struggled, the closer she got.

Ranma stopped, and turned to face her. She smelled of spices, and her lips were dark red. The red lips came even closer, and he became even more uncomfortable, "Shampoo, get offa me!"

Shampoo shimmied a little to show him her dress; it was deep lavender, her eye shadow matched. It had a deep neck line, and high slits on both sides.

"Airen like?" Shampoo asked confidently. She flung back her hair, and grinned, waiting for his reply.

Ranma took the chance to wriggle out of her grasp and booked itthrough the doors. As he ran, Shampoo began to tear up.

"I get all dressed up for Airen, and he no want to see me for second," She sniffled loudly and wiped her eyes.

He stopped, aighed, and walked back.

"Shampoo, it's not like that," Ranma pleaded, walking back, and guiltily explaining, "ya look great!"

Shampoo immediately stopped crying, looking up eagerly, "You really think?"

"Yeah," Ranma told her unconvincingly, running out the door; just swooping out of the way of her hands, grabbing at him.

"Airen, wait," Shampoo called loudly, starting to run after his disappearing figure, until a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Shampoo, but the old ghoul asked me to tell you she needs you at the Cat Café," Nabiki told her sympathetically.

Shampoo looked back at her suspiciously, "Why Shampoo trust money grabber?"

Nabiki looked back at her impassively, "I really don't care if you go; I did my part."

"Shampoo check with great grandmother. Nabiki better not be lying," she warned.

"I'm shaking," Nabiki uttered sarcastically.

At that Shampoo gave her one last steely eyed glare, and set off.

"Humph," Nabiki mused, "Akane sure owes me one now."

* * *

Akane ran. She ran like she wasn't looking because, well, she really wasn't looking.

_'How could Ranma be so mean?'_ Akane thought, _'Did I really hurt him, or something? I really wanted him to like the dress,'_ Akane's heart hurt, _'why did he think I was even **wearing** the damn thing?'_

She wiped her eyes again, and bustled steadily into the night, into the town, and away from a certain pig tailed boy.

_'Why would he say that? Why would_ _**I** say that?'_ Akane tortured herself, just like after every one of their fights. Her head hurt.

She stepped onto a street lit by a few bright street lamps, shielding her eyes, but keeping steadily down the street. She kept going, faster and faster, stopping only because she had hit what felt like a clothed wall.

"Ouch," she muttered from the ground. Which turned out to not be ground at all, but a man in a navy blue outfit, befuddled beyond reason.

"Sorry, Miss," a male voice said, confused. She could hear him scratching his head, "I'm pretty sure that was my fault."

They had fallen out of the light and, as Akane sat up and he did the same, they moved into the way of the stream of light, coming from the closest street light.

Akane looked up and gasped in shock at what she saw. Still sitting on him, from the waist down, Akane quickly got up, never losing sight of him. He was shaking his head; trying to get the dirt, from the street, out of his hair.

When he finally looked up, sitting nicely on the ground, his eyes bulged and a humungous smile engulfed his face, "Akane?"

Akane breathlessly whispered, hand over her mouth in shock, "Shinosuke?"

He stood up slowly, and wordlessly wiped away Akane's tears with his warm hand, concern apparent on his face. Akane stood stunned, too shocked to move.

"What are you doing here?" Akane whispered, cautiously letting him cup her face with one hand, not knowing why.

"Looking for you, I think," Shinosuke said distantly, seemingly lost in her eyes, "I like your dress."

She laughed nervously, "It's blue."

"It's amazing," he replied, truly dazzled.

Akane noticed.

_'Ranma didn't think so,'_ she remembered angrily. Suddenly, she felt like being less odd with Shinosuke, and friendlier, _'I mean, he's being sonice to me, and **other** people have been so mean.'_

"Thanks, you look great too," she replied politely, but less rigidly.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

He took a step back, and reached into his pocket for what looked to be a letter. He lifted it out, and passed it to Akane. She took it gracefully and looked back at him, confused.

"I remember knowing you had to read this; what does it say?" He asked nicely.

Akane opened it, still a tad bit wary, and started to read.

She read it allowed, letting Shinosuke hear, watching him comprehend, "One, Grandfather is missing. Two, find Akane. Three, find Grandfather. Four, buy Akane flowers. Five, or candy. Six, or a horse."

Shinosuke laughed lightly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that stuff."

"Shinosuke, what is this?" Akane asked.

"It's my list of all the things I have to remember," He explained, "everything that matters to me. Could you pass me a pen?"

"Sorry," Akane said confused, "I haven't got one."

He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a blue pen triumphantly, "I found one."

He took the paper from Akane and neatly wrote, handing it back after he finished.

Akane read a loud again, "Seven," Akane choked back a tear, "Akane is beautiful in blue dresses."

Shinosuke blushed bright red, "It's true."

"Umm," Akane didn't know what to say. She liked that he was being so nice, but something was tugging at her, "thanks."

"No," Shinosuke said sincerely, grasping her in his arms, "thank you for saving me. At least I remember you saving me; getting the scars gone from my back! It seems I remember just about everything about you! Please, let me thank you."

He smiled and then planted a smooth kiss on Akane's lips. She hesitated at first,but then felt herself kiss back, remembering all the nasty things Ranma had said that night. She finally withdrew and looked instinctively behind her shoulder, hearing a rustling.

Ranma stood frozen, eyes wide. Then, he lowered his face and stared at the ground. After another few tense seconds he looked up again, right into Shinosuke's eyes, "Get away from her."

Shinosuke looked back with the same cold stare, "I think I'm more welcome here than you are; who are you?"

"Ya already know who I am," Ranma yelled, "Ranma Saotome; your worst nightmare."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" He asked in slight disbelief, "Have we even met before?"

"Yeah," Ranma chuckled darkly, "and you're gonna wish ya never met me again."

"Ranma," Akane warned, reading his stance.

"Stay outta this Akane, it ain't about you," Ranma told her warily.

"What?" Akane demanded, fists forming into balls. She had tried so hard to be patient tonight too.

At that moment Shinosuke leaned forward to get his broom, and Ranma swung forward, punching him in the stomach, sending him flying back, and into a tree. One of the branches suddenly fell, and before he could move, crashed down on his leg. Everyone heard a tiny _"crack"._

Akane ran towards him and Ranma followed worriedly.

"It was just a tiny punch," Ranma defended, watching Akane try and lift up the unconscious Shinosuke.

"Not for him, Ranma," Akane seethed, trying to pick him up and throw him over her shoulder.

Ranma stepped forward to help, "Ya gotta lift the branch off first," he explained, taking the heavy stick off Shinosuke's knee, "You take one shoulder, and I'll take the other."

Akane nodded, but refused to make eye contact with him. She took her side, and picked up the broom lying where it had almost been picked up, and he took his. As they walked back to the dojo they didn't say a word. Ranma couldn't stand it anymore.

"I didn't mean to knock him out Akane, ya know that," he said quietly but defensively.

"Whatever Ranma, I'm not the one you should say sorry to," Akane scolded, struggling a bit.

Ranma fumed, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna say sorry to yer lover boy here."

"Ranma," Akane stopped, "he is _not_ my "lover boy"."

Ranma stopped a bit ahead and turned around, eyes filled with accusation, "Oh, so you'll kiss just any guy walkin' down the street, then?"

Akane rolled her eyes, on the brink of frustrated tears, "He was thanking me. If you weren't so jealous-" Akane started but was interrupted by forced laughter.

"Jealous?" Ranma spat, "Why would I ever be jealous of a guy kissin' you?"

Akane smiled innocently, or as best as she could manage, "Good, then you'll have no objections next time?"

Akane started walking again coolly; not believing she had actually said that, hoping Ranma was stewing in it.

Ranma was jerked forward into walking again, almost dropping Shinosuke. He stared forward; troubled expression clear on his face, stewing in it.

* * *

A/N: So? Review or I might forget to write the next chapter! I'm hoping to write the next one and have it up by the time the previous one is off the newest twenty five. 


	2. Two Guys Sharing: Damn the Scarecrow!

* * *

"Staying angry with you is how I protect myself from you. Refusing to forgive you is not only how I punish you; it is also how I keep you from getting close enough to hurt me again, and nine times out of ten it works-only there is a serious side effect. It is called bitterness, and it can do terrible things to the human body and soul." 

--Barbara Brown Taylor

* * *

Shinosuke awoke at one o'clock p.m. the next day. He slowly raised himself from the blankets he lay upon and took in the room. It was bare; there were a few other blankets and a pillow or two, but aside from that, there wasn't much else. There was a dresser in the corner and a window that was open, letting in cool air. He sucked in the fresh air, and blew out, half sighing. 

He had no clue where he was, but remembered seeing Akane last night. And then . . . did he fight someone? Or at least try? He couldn't remember, so he shook off the feeling of vengeance, and tried to get up, only to feel a sudden borage of pain in his kneecap. As he fell back, off his hands, he cupped his knee and let it lay flat, recovering quickly. He did not expect that. He hated this.

He couldn't remember if it was broken; this was bad. In a few hours, or a few minutes, he could forget again and try to get up. He thought this over, deciding that he was in this house for a reason, and lay back. Being stuck was hard, but he couldn't lose focus, he had to remember his leg was broken. He brought out a pen from his pocket and unscrewed the cap.

Shinosuke sighed, "Why did I ever leave the forest?"

* * *

She had gotten up early for this. She had to remember why she was doing what she was doing. He was upstairs, broken leg and all, because of her. Well, because of Ranma too, but she did have a lot to do with it. He was immobile; she had to take care of him. 

She had been so relieved when her father had agreed to letting him stay. When he heard the story of how he had saved her, and of the mess she had made of him before that, though he did not say his reasoning, he had joyously agreed to let him stay.

And now, standing before her, was her next obstacle, the greatest foe of all: breakfast. Akane was about to give up when a tall boy strolled into the room, a look of complete and utter terror on his face.

"What is that?" He exclaimed, jumping back several feet, "Is that-t-t blood?"

Akane put her hands on her hips, "It was supposed to be rice."

He laughed in astonishment, but still cautious, "Well, it sure ain't now!"

"Go away! Why are you even in the kitchen, just to bug me?" Akane fumed, turning as red as her "rice".

Ranma strode over to the fridge, rolling his eyes, "For food. Why ya up so early, Kasumi won't be down for another half hour?"

Akane took off her oven mittens, and turned off the stove. She walked over to the table and collapsed into the chair, head resting on hands, resting on table, "I told you," she sniffled, but hid her face in her sleeve, "trying to make breakfast."

"Uhhh," Ranma stuttered nervously, Akane was on the brink of tears and he knew it, "at least ya made somethin'!"

Akane looked up, tears brimming her eyes, tiredness apparent, "Ranma, breakfast isn't supposed to be alive."

"Well, maybe just yours is," he told her reassuringly, sitting down across from her at the table. All the lights, except for one upstairs and the kitchen's, were off. The house still slept.

Akane scoffed nasally, "Yeah, I'm a real grade A chef. People come from across the world to adopt my cooking," she looked to Ranma again, right in the eyes; he nearly dropped his coke, but she continued, "and to hunt it."

He couldn't help but smirk, "Ya really are your toughest critic. Well," he mused, hand in hair, "except for me, right?"

Akane tried to laugh, but choked on her tears,starting tocough sporadically. Ranma tensed immediately and, as she subsided, he slowly calmed down. He didn't think she noticed. She did.

Desperately trying to end the silence he found so awkward, Ranma pointed to the mess of a stove, and inquired cautiously, "So, what were ya doin' there? Ya know none of us get up this early; whatcha doin' cookin'?"

Akane turned to the mess, and back into her lap miserably, "Trying to fix Shinosuke something to eat," at this Ranma's face fell, he tried to hide it by lowering his head, but Akane could tell, "His leg's broken you know."

"Yeah," Ranma coughed, "I noticed."

"Thanks for letting him bunk in your room with you guys Ranma, that was good of you," Akane articulated carefully.

The mood was tense, very tense; cutting it with a knife tense.

"Didn't really have a choice, did I?" Ranma asked.

Akane noticed he really was asking, waiting for an answer.

She laughed nervously, "Oh, I dunno, maybe. I think it's good that you were good and . . .," Akane trialed off, and then shot her head up and pointed an accusing finger, "You didn't say why you came down early! You said it yourself; no one will be up for a while!"

Ranma paused, and then continued, voice strained a bit, "I uh . . . remember, I told ya; for food," he laughed nervously again, and almost fell off his seat, tipping it back quite far.

Akane motioned to the table, "You haven't eaten yet, and only drank a bit of something."

"Yeah, well," Ranma had to think of an excuse, if Akane found out he was here for some reason he didn't even know she'd probably get mad or something, even perhaps embarrassing him, but that was hardly part of it!

"Yes?" Akane asked curtly, resting her head on top of her hands, staring at him skeptically.

"Your cooking!" Ranma almost sang, pointing to the mess triumphantly, "Your disgusting cooking made me lose my appetite. Ha, ha! Thought ya got me there, eh?"

"Great," Akane mused mournfully, "I had to pick the worst liar in the world."

Ranma asked the question that was burning in his mind, ignoring the previous comment, "Hey Akane, why ya bein' so nice? Usually, ya would've whacked me into Timbuktu by now."

"I'm sick of it," Akane spat indignantly and turned away, "aren't you?"

Ranma stared at her shoulders, and then the back of her head. He studied them for a long time, contemplating, "Things," he told her delicately, "are sometimes harder to organize. Can't master a new technique in one day, right?"

Akane turned back; looking delicate, fragile, and utterly tragic. Ranma wanted to give her a hug, to comfort her, but he couldn't. He hoped she could read his eyes, he learned you can't lie with those.

She stared at him, into him, "You can," she whispered, and then turned back around.

Ranma stood then, not knowing how to stop his feet from moving, or his lips from quelling, "Maybe you're right," Ranma moved to put his hand on Akane's shoulder, "but I'm just not-," Ranma was curtly cut off by a strained cough.

Both turned sharply to the door, where Kasumi stood smiling warmly.

"Morning you two! Oh my, this is a mess; have you tried to cook, Akane?" Kasumi beamed, busying herself cleaning up the stove.

Akane nodded, half frozen, "Sorry."

Kasumi smiled again, "Don't worry Akane; practice makes perfect, right? Would you like to help with breakfast? You can boil the water!"

"Maybe at dinner Kasumi, thanks for the offer though," Akane rose and Ranma followed her figure, but didn't follow. "I'll go see how Shinosuke's doing."

Ranma turned to the ground crossly, forgetting to be embarrassed. Akane left the room a tad guiltily, not looking in Ranma's eyes.

After Akane went upstairs Kasumi spoke, head in oven, cleaning enthusiastically, "Ranma, could you pass me another rag?"

Ranma nodded and moved quickly to the cupboard beneath the sink, reaching in and out with furious force, "No prob."

The cupboard shut with a loud "bang" and Kasumi's head hit the top of the oven.

Ranma winced as he heard her yelp. He really didn't mean to do that, "Kasumi! You okay? I really didn't mean to . . . yeah, sorry."

She pulled herself out, holding a dirty rag in one hand, and the other atop her head. She looked at him direly, "Don't worry Ranma; it's not bleeding, just a little bump."

"Well, can I do anything to help?" Ranma asked guiltily, toeing the floor a bit.

She beamed.

"You can clean your room up a bit; we have a guest now," she told him sweetly.

He nodded wide-eyed. In the same room as him, and Akane will be there too. It seems suffocating him self with a pillow will be out of the question. Pity.

Ranma turned on his heels, walked calmly upstairs, and to his door; staring at the wood. He pressed his hand against it, and sighed, "Here goes."

He could see a lot of scenarios, before going in, playing in his mind: she was over him crying, she found that he was actually a scarecrow and, due to the very open window, the crows had come to seek their revenge.

Ranma laughed out loud at the thought, "Stupid scarecrow."

Mostly though, he didn't want to walk in on anything. She could be kissing him lightly; on his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips. Hell, she could be holding him and he would feel it: the pang, the jealously. He didn't like it, but he needed it. It sort of kept him going, trying to get stronger.

Before all this, his reason for growing was just the feel of learning a new technique. Now, it was what she thought of his new technique too. Of course, the way he felt when he mastered something was wonderful; nothing he knew of could surpass that joy. Except, when they got close, and they were alone; he almost felt lighter than the clouds. It was so close to the best feeling he ever had, that it hurt how he messed it up all the time. She messed it up too, but she didn't feel the same, it was stupid and naive to think that. Yet, he couldn't just forget.

"I'll teach that scarecrow!" He told himself, determined.

"Ranma?" Akane asked . . . from behind him.

"Uh. . ." he certainly wasn't expecting her not to be in the room with him. Had she been watching him stand there? Well, he was frozen, and she obviously wanted to get in. He wanted to be anywhere but here; he'd rather have gone cat than this.

Ranma willed himself to move, _'Get in there! Ya look like a damn idiot!'_

"Right," Ranma murmured before going into the room, face a nice shade of red.

Akane nodded suspiciously, but let it go when she saw Shinosuke. Ranma stopped and gaped too.

Shinosuke was lying down asleep. All over him; his face, his hands, his legs, and his cast, were the words "Your leg is broken", and over his clothes were the words, "You are in Akane's house."

Ranma snickered, and then full out laugh. Akane looked crossly at him with a smothered smile on her face, "Ranma, that's mean! You shouldn't laugh!" Before her short lecture finished she was giggling a bit too.

Ranma mused to himself, "Stupid scarecrow."

"What?" Akane asked confused.

"Nothing," Ranma said quickly.

* * *

Things had gone like that for the rest of the afternoon. Akane sat by Shinosuke, and Ranma cleaned the room. He finished about an hour earlier but then decided to clean the walls, peering over at Akane and the sleeping Shinosuke the entire time. 

"Ranma, why are you cleaning the walls?" Akane asked, bored. Her legs were asleep from sitting for so long. There was nothing else to do, so she decided on bugging the only other person in the room.

"Because, they're dirty!" Ranma scolded, as if it was obvious.

"Right," Akane muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Shinosuke, and studied his face.

He awoke for about ten wordless minutes a few hours before, while she fed him, and then subsequently fell back asleep.

In this way, Ranma had a lot of time to think about things. He decided it was not good Shinosuke was just lounging here. In fact, he was probably taking income from the family, and he might be stealing jewels. Then Ranma remembered he was a scarecrow, not a pirate.

He had to come up with an idea; something that would make the unwanted guest leave, give him no other choice. He didn't want to hurt the guy while he was down, especially if he was down due to a rather large branch that wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't. He had to figure something out though, for the dojo's income of course.

Akane was sitting patiently, touching the felt marks on his face delicately, tracing them with her finger.

"Why don't ya get some rest?" Ranma asked, oddly nice, "I'll look after the guy."

Akane laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, leave the bull in the china shop?"

"I am not a bull! If anyone's bullish it's you. Ya look like it must be at least a relative," Ranma quipped.

"You are such a stupid jerk," Akane screamed as her fist flung and slammed him just through the open window.

And she left the room then, "Be back after my shower, alright?" She waved good bye to the sleeping figure, and exited the room quietly.

Right when the door clicked shuta hand clamped down on the window sill, and a boy pulled himself through, grinning like a madman, _'Thought she hit me far, lucky that tree hit me!'_

He fell into the room all at once with a thump and then stayed still, worried the noise would alert her. He crept over to Shinosuke after a few seconds, and peered at the mess of black and tan his face had become.

"Listen you," Ranma spoke into his ear, pointing a finger at his face, subliminal messages in his sleep would surely work, "ya ain't stayin'. Ya don't wanna be here, ya wanna go, and," Ranma was at a loss of ideas, "fulfill yer destiny or somethin'. Just, go away from here. Soon. Your leg's lookin' okay. A few more days and you'll be outta here. Man, that dragon's stuff we put on ya musta accelerated your healing junk. Lucky."

Shinosuke squirmed and whispered in his sleep, ". . . Akane . . ."

"Oh yeah, uh," Ranma redirecting his attention to the matter at hand, "she's off limits."

"Why?" he asked, strained. A troubled expression fell across his face, but Ranma had to forget his compassion, and somehow explain.

"Because, ya wouldn't want her! She can't cook, she's not pretty," Ranma went on, counting the reasons on his fingers, "she's violent, got no figure, real mean, and she's, uh," Ranma turned away so he couldn't see his face, "already got a fiancé."

"Not enough," he muttered dazedly, eyes still tightly shut, "I love her."

Ranma shot up at this, he stepped back a bit and stared out of the window, still crouching, "That's a big word. I'd watch out sayin' things that should be so slight in you vocabulary. Big commitment. Funny, huh," he turned back to the restless man on the floor, "how a word could change your life. Could make it," he reflected, "or ruin it."

Shinosuke groaned lightly, "I live dangerously, why not love dangerously?"

Ranma smirked, "Stole the words right outta my mouth."

* * *

Ranmawatched the other male in the room sleep,and lazily stared out the window. 

He had been left alone with him, and had not yet smothered him with a pillow, which he took as personal growth. He had made a few decisions. First, Shinosuke would have to stay until he was healed, but after that he would have no choice, butto go. Ranma had been absurd thinking he would. A clear mind always made him feel fresh and clean; like deodorant.

He could still make Shinosuke actually want to leave, which might be a big deal in the future. He remembered the first time him and his new bunk buddy met. He had liked him at first, then hated him, then respected him in a "you're-cool-because-we'll-never-see-each-other-again" way.

Now he just had to figure out how to make him want to leave. It couldn't be on purpose, or Akane would have his head on a silver platter. Not unless she was part of it.

He grinned. He had a plan. He loved when he had a good plan, and this was a very good plan.

"Oh Akane!" Ranma called innocently, "Shinosuke says he's hungry for just your cookin'! That's right, noooobody else's! Lucky you, ya found a new victim!"

* * *

A/N: I like that I'm writing more each chapter. I'll try to make them even longer, but I think 3000 words each chapter is going to be the normal thing. I'll try to update when it goes off the new 25, or I get ten reviews this chapter. Obviously, I won't so you'll just have to wait. Muahahhahahaa.Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or read this! Review or I might forget to write the next chapter! Next chapter hopefully up soon! 


	3. Three Damn Words: The start of the REAL ...

* * *

It used to be so easy then, 

We didn't hold back anything.

Love was always sure to win,

Or so we both kept promising.

But how were we to know,

Once time had it's say,

That we would come this close,

To losing our way?

--"Where Do We Go From Here?" by Michelle Wright

* * *

She had prepared it, taking three hours, and now she was staring at him. He was sitting up and grinning cheerfully, lighting up as she entered the room. She thought Ranma was asleep, staring at him peacefully lying down. She would've kept staring, if Shinosuke hadn't spoken. 

"Is that breakfast, Akane?" He asked eagerly, rumpled hair flouncing about his head. Akane laughed at the strays, and nodded.

Ranma's eyes opened at the sound of her laugh, and then shut just as quickly. If they thought he was asleep he could listen to how they talked when he was not present to "liven up" the conversation.

"I tried earlier, but you supposedly wouldn't have anything else," Akane said, not breaking her huge smile, "It's a simple soup, I know, but I've been working on perfecting it forever. If I work on one thing at a time, I think I can manage to make them edible!"

"You're so pretty when you smile," Shinosuke sighed, sitting patiently for his food.

Akane nearly dropped the tray.

The sun was let in and his healthy glow was effervescent. He was actually quite handsome in the light of the new day; his hair was unruly, but it suited him, and that smile of his was nice, especially without the hint of sarcasm she was used to.

"You're pretty when you don't smile too," Shinosuke blushed, "I think the medicine I've been taking won't let me shut my big mouth."

Akane laughed, at a loss of words.

It was warm in the room, she barely noticed the body she stepped over to kneel down where Shinosuke sat, subconsciously rubbing his leg. There was a cast atop it, but he absentmindedly went on.

"I hope you like it," Akane said nervously, "I brought up a first aid kit, just in case."

Akane nodded toward her waist where the fanny pack with a big red cross in the centre sat, quite snugly.

"I'm sure I will," Shinosuke said intensely.

Akane nodded, seemingly in a dream.

She laid down the tray, and waited for him to dig in. He smiled, lifted the spoon, and eagerly dug into the soup, stuffing it in his mouth.

His face froze. Ranma smirked, laughing underneath the blankets he had sneakily pulled over his head, staring through the tiny hole he had made.

"Akane . . ." Shinosuke whispered.

Akane replied alarmed, "Yes?"

_'Please don't knock him out! Please don't knock him out!'_ She thought, pleaded.

"It's . . . brilliant!" He cried, happily gobbling down the rest.

They both heard a loud "Ack," but were too engrossed to really notice.

Akane sat absolutely still, "What? I didn't use any water of Life, though."

"You don't need anything special, it's excellent," he held out his empty bowl, "Can I have some more please?"

Akane nodded and, placing the bowl on the tray, she slowly stood, walking to the door, "Wow," she muttered to her self, "I guess I'm getting good."

As she walked out of the room, Ranma dared peek his head out of his blankets, staring daggers at the boy across from him.

He had decided: Shinosuke was a witch. He had to be; to withstand that was a feat not many could boast.

Shinosuke sighed and heaved out his hand, clonking Ranma in the head, dropping the blankets he hid under.

"I am a martial artist. Do you really think I didn't know you were watching," he asked, too softly to be truly healthy.

Ranma grunted, sitting cross legged and glaring madly, "Liar."

Shinosuke looked at him, totally outraged, "I _am_ a martial artist! Fight me right now, broken or not, you are still weak!"

Ranma rolled his eyes in that way people do when they know more than you currently do, "I was talkin' 'bout the food," Ranma looked him in the eye darkly, "and don't call me weak."

Shinosuke eyed him back, "Akane's cooking is delicious."

Ranma laughed, "Yeah, and I'm on a diet; only carrots and crackers for me."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of-"

"Don't lie to Akane!" Ranma pointed a finger at him, cutting him off.

Shinosuke stared at his casted extremity, then backto Ranma, "I'll be out of here by tomorrow, or the next day."

"Promise?" Ranma asked sweetly.

He smiled.

Ranma didn't know why, but it frightened him.

"Oh yes," Shinosuke said, "all your problems will be out the door, in a sleep or two."

Ranma nodded, "They'd better."

* * *

Akane had been very tired today. Shinosuke had asked for another bowl, after the second, making her feel very confident with herself. Ranma had been brooding in the corner while she was in the room, and it unsettled her. She didn't stay in the room, trusting Shinosuke would fall asleep again soon after. 

She laid her head down and sighed, snuggling up under her blankets. She wanted Shinosuke to be better, but she had more reasons then she would have guessed. Obviously, she wanted him to feel better, but it was a bit unsettling to watch Ranma having to share his room, and they hadn't talked since theirchat in the kitchen.

She knew what it was; she was tired. Tired of the whole routine. She didn't mind the teasing, in an odd way, she liked it; when it was harmless, but these days she had yearned for something more. Ranma didn't seem the least bit sad after the failed wedding, and she wondered if maybe it really _was_ because he didn't care. She hadn't let herself believe that before, but wanted to come clean now.

She yawned and moved to her side; catching a glimpse of her door, and the shadow hounding it.

"Ranma?" She asked curiously, a bit frightened, but it not being the first time seeing his shadow, she calmed. She had never said anything to his shadow before, but it was time for a change.

He was obviously startled and stood frozen, caught, "Uhh, yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Akane asked, whispering.

"Getting a glass of water," Ranma told her, sounding a bit rehearsed.

"In my room?"

". . . yes," he said weakly.

"Then at least come in and talk for a second. I'm fresh out of water at the moment," she looked at his proceeding figure wryly, "but we can at least have a chat."

"Okay," he resided, sitting on the ground next to her bed, cross-legged.

He had edged his way over, fighting a battle with his nerves.

"So," Akane whispered, not planning anything after asking him over, "how are things?"

"Good," Ranma whispered back, "and you?"

"Fine," Akane said politely, listening to her self she sighed, too tired to play their complicated game, "I actually can't get to sleep."

Ranma, pouncing at a real conversation, decided to let down his guard,"How can I help?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Well, what do you do when P-Chan can't sleep," the anger that usually came up with P-Chan had dissipated; Ranma was too busy focusing on the problem at hand.

"I read him a story sometimes," Akane offered.

"Okay . . . got any books?"

She shook her head, letting the blankets fall a little.

Ranma nodded, "Alright, then I'll make one up," he told her nobly.

Akane laughed, "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Ranma asked defensively, "I bet I rock at storytelling!"

She nodded her head for him to continue.

"Alright, long ago, in a far off land, there was this girl named uh . . ." Ranma trailed off.

"Akane?"

"Sure! Yeah, named Akane, and she was the prettiest girl in the land," Ranma blurted gleefully.

Akane put a finger to her lips to signal for him to keep it down.

"In the book that is," Ranma covered.

Akane rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Anyway," Ranma went on, "she was picking bluebells in her favorite field."

"She had a favorite field?" She asked skeptically.

"She was a weirdo, okay? It was all the rage back then."

"Okay, her and her field, go on."

"So, she was walking through, picking the prettiest bluebells she had ever seen, when a boy came along," Ranma looked to Akane nervously, "a boy who was definitely not her fiancé. This boy's name was . . . "

"Ranma?"

"Sure," he agreed, taking her suggestion eagerly, "your story."

"They started talkin' and laughin' about the beautiful field and how it was . . . cool, when this big blue monster came, and attacked them with these claws made of brushes."

"Is this going to be all action?" Akane asked.

Ranma didn't know what to say, "Do you want it to be?"

"I dunno, I suppose not; it's supposed to make me fall asleep."

"Right," Ranma nodded, "and the big monster suddenly disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, leaving the two . . . friends to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"About stuff, and junk," Ranma guessed.

"Ah! Very in depth conversation," She commented.

"Only the best for this princess," Ranma winked.

Something inside Akane jumped.

A few seconds of silence later they heard a creaking in the hallway and both heads flipped to the door. Akane looked down to grab her blankets, and pull them up again. She looked down to where he had been, but the room was silent; the sound of his breath had disappeared, along with him. She looked around her room, but he was gone. She sighed again and let herself fall asleep, comforted by her sort-of fairytale.

* * *

Akane woke briskly to the sound of a loud shriek. She could recognize it anywhere. It was distinct, it was Ranma. 

She walked downstairs slowly, cautiously, to see Ranma on the floor staring up at a standing Shinosuke.

Shinosuke looked to Akane and then to Ranma, "Sorry for scaring you, buddy," he smiled, "I'll be outta your hair today though, so it'll all even out."

"You're going today Shinosuke?" Akane gasped. She had been expecting at least another couple of days with him here, but his leg had been rejuvenating faster than ever.

"Yes, Akane," he moved towards her, and she thought she heard Ranma growl, "and I'd like to talk with you," he turned to Ranma and then back to her, "alone if that could be arranged."

"Nobody gets to be alone in this town," Ranma told him, "**believe** me."

Akane laughed, Shinosuke scowled, and Ranma smirked.

Shinosuke continued, "Well, then maybe I'll just ask you here."

Akane nodded carefully, "Go on."

Ranma sat up sharply, and eyed Shinosuke warily. He looked like he could jump up for a fight in half a second.

"Well, I know I'm ready for a tear jerkin' moment; go on," Ranma coaxed.

Shinosuke scowled, along with Akane.

"Ranma, get out!" She instructed angrily, "this isn't about you!"

He stood angry, "Fine, see if I care about a dumb tomboy like you, or a stupid forgeter like you," Ranma pointed to Shinosuke, "have fun, lovebirds."

"Ranma!"

"Oh we will," Shinosuke said, grinning.

Akane and Ranma's faces went red.

Ranma left the room, eyes wide and mouth shut, fuming. Of course, he turned directly after entering the hall to listen to their conversation, but the whole time he was walking, he felt so angry he could faint.

"Well, now that the entertainment's gone,"he quipped.

Akane rolled her eyes, "I don't know who would hire him."

Shinosukelaughed, but stopped suddenly. Ranma seemed to do everything suddenly; Akane shot her mind back to the moment.

"Akane," he looked into her eyes, smiling kindly.

She had to smile back; he could be so attractive sometimes.

"Yes," she said back, starry-eyed.

He clasped her hands; he seemed to like to do that.

"Akane, I'm feeling better, and it's all thanks to you!" He told her genuinely, honestly; something she wasn't used to.

"It wasn't anything to do with me," she told him kindly, "really; it was all you."

Shinosuke shook his head, "If it wasn't for you, I never would have been able to get better! The last times too, remember that?"

Akane nodded fondly, "It was fun going off, and helping out."

Shinosuke smiled, "You liked getting away right?" He asked her, almost stating it.

Akane nodded again, "Of course! It was so nice to go off from this for a while, a little vacation. It was fun having a break, being my own person."

"And the company?" He looked so fragile.

"Very acceptable," Akane smirked.

Shinosuke sighed deeply and got ready for what was coming next, "Akane," he paused, "will you come with me?"

Akane iced over, "W-w-w-w-what?"

"Come with me to find grandfather, I don't know where he could be!" Shinosuke whimpered.

Akane's knees buckled. He was on the brink of tears, "How long would we be gone for?"

Shinosuke shrugged, "I have no clue; a month, a year, maybe forever."

Akane nodded, "I think maybe I'll need some time."

Shinosuke nodded, "Of course, but I'll be leaving early ina morning or two; at about five, maybe."

"So," she said, "I'll get back to you on that," Akane nodded, walking out of the room airily.

She kept quite quiet and calm, walking up the stairs like a robot. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the figure by the door, passed out with his eyes open, stunned beyond belief.

* * *

Out of all the things he had been expecting, he had not been expecting that. Ranma stared forward blankly, listening to Shinosuke rustle about in the room next to him; his arch enemy apparent through a thin skin of wall. He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to kill him, gut him, and make sure she couldn't leave. Except he could not move, he was in a supreme state of shock. 

He didn't think it would happen so fast, he had always expected drastic events like this to happen tomorrow, never today. He was an on the spot thinker, he had to remember that. What kind of martial artist could not get up after hearing a simple conversation?

_'Now,'_ he instructed himself, _'get up!'_

And he did; he walked up the stairs to his room, pushing the door open, twisting the heavy knob. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Akane sat quietly in her room. She had her hands folded neatly in her lap, quite politely, and stood with her back poker straight. She stared ahead; afraid to look any where else, afraid to speak, or move. Something inside her was contemplating what she should do, what she should say.

She didn't expect this today, it didn't seem right. She wished it could happen tomorrow, or the next day; any day but the one she was currently occupying.

There were pros and cons to going. She wanted to help find Shinosuke's grandfather, but the chance of coming back, after such a journey was supposed to be slim, how long would it take? She had to think of her options: what was holding her back?

Well, obviously her family, but she would be going to college soon anyway, she had been preparing herself for that. School was out for summer, she had one year left. She could be back in a year, but would things be the same?

She knew what was in the back of her mind, creeping out to prod her every so often. She needed to think of her priority: Ranma. Did he love her? Could he ever? Could she risk his feeling something for her for a chance with someone who readily admitted his feelings, and wanted her help?

Akane sighed, and felt herself fall on her side, passing out as she hit the pillow, knees still kicked over the bed.

Shinosuke walked by then, staring worriedly into her room. He wondered if it was too soon, if he had asked at the wrong time. It was a bit like a strategy, a way of choosing the best time for the best answer.

He turned and kept walking, opening the door to his shared room. He stared at the two shadows, one a lot larger than the other, taking up the room. He managed to lie down before falling into a trouble sleep, not far off from the other young sleepers'.

Ranma, hearing the noise, turned over to his other side, into another dream.

In this one Akane was dressed in olive shorts and a pale pink shirt, her hair was tucked behind her ears, as much as it could be. She was looking at him in a way he could not describe as anything but meaningful. She smiled slightly and turned her big brown eyes at his big blue ones. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He stuck out his hand. She fell at this, more like stumbled, but he did not try to catch her. She recovered almost immediately and wiped her eyes, tears falling and soaking the grass. He just noticed they were outside, in a grassy field, with bluebells everywhere. They crept up around his legs and made sure none were stepped on. They didn't have to worry though, no one was moving. Ranma's hand was still out. Akane bowed her head and jerked out her hand, not looking at him anymore, staring forcefully at the ground, shaking his hand automatically. She pulled away; he wanted to pull her in. She turned crisply and walked in the other direction, away from him. He tried to move, tried to scream for her return, but to no avail; she was almost out of sight. She kept going, but he couldn't say it, he just couldn't say it.

Ranma shot up, breathing heavily, sweat hot on his face. Taking a few seconds to shake it off, he turned on his other side, trying to get some sleep, not able to close his eyes. He stared at the wall: dark, tired, and gloomy; exactly how he felt.

Next to him, Genma dreamed of chocolate and cakes. Chewing happily on his pillow, mistaking it, in his subconscious, as a delicious turnover cake.

* * *

Breakfast was grueling. Ranma sat next to Akane, who stared blankly ahead the whole time. Shinosuke sat on the other side, right across from Ranma. He sat quietly and ate. Ranma put on his cleanest outfit and his proudest smirk, trying for all he was worth, to hide what might slip through his shield. 

The rest of the household stared in awe at the couple, and the new guest. Soun was the first to speak.

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow then?" He addressed Shinosuke warmly.

Shinosuke nodded, "Heedless of anything else, I will be leaving tomorrow morning, probably before you wake."

"Then we must say our goodbyes tonight, in the form of a party!" Soun proclaimed gleefully.

Genma nodded in anticipation, "It'll be fun. Sorry to see you go though, yer a fine martial artist, I've heard."

Shinosuke looked up, surprised, "From who?"

Genma looked back, "Ranma, of course. He might be full of himself, but he knows good competition when he sees it."

Ranma hacked on his rice, pounding the coughs out of his chest.

"Thanks Kasumi," he muttered.

He got up and walked out of the room, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Akane sighed; she needed to talk to him. First though, she needed to talk to the rest of them.

She coughed loudly to silence everyone. Nabiki looked to her knowingly; Akane always wondered how she knew every single thing about the house. Everyone turned to her, stared, waited. She smiled weakly and continued.

"I've been given a proposition," she told them, voice barely shaking, she could do this, "what I do doesn't depend on you all, I would just like to know what you think. And dad," she pointed to Soun, who was starting to tear up, "I love you but don't try guilting me into a different choice."

Soun nodded wisely. Akane wondered why he wasn't going bananas, wondered why everyone was acting so calm. Could they all have known?

"Alright, these are the details," Akane breathed out, not stopping again for a long time.

* * *

They had taken it quite well. It almost seemed like they had discussed it themselves before. It took a lot of ironing out but Akane had won in the end, she would be able to choose. She knew in her heart it wouldn't have mattered if they told her they must decide, they weren't her top priority. 

It was getting late and Akane had been sitting in her room for a while now, thinking over what she could do. Should she pack? Would she go?

She knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to Ranma, and soon. She got up, smoothed down her skirt, and walked out her door. Down the hall a bit she opened another door; Ranma's door. She didn't think to knock, he was alone. Shinosuke was fighting Genma in the dojo; they had only started so they would take quite a while to finish.

She opened the door and saw Ranma, sitting by the window looking miserable. She smiled, smirked at the way he made his face droop even more when she entered, almost comically.

"It's not very lady-like to come into a room without knocking," Ranma scolded in a medial voice, not turning from his perch on the window sill.

Akane smiled, "As I've heard, I'm not much of a lady anyway," she saw his lips turn up a bit at that, "Why live under a false pretense?"

She walked toward him, but he did not move. He had decided long ago that tonight, nothing could move him, he was staying on his perch, staring down at the world, everything he needed in sight.

"Ain't that the truth," he mused distantly. She watched his profile. He could be so handsome and knowing sometimes.

"Ranma . . . we need to talk."

"We're talkin' right now," he tensed a bit.

"If I don't ask now I'll just be beating around the bush for another half hour, and probably either lose my courage, or my patience," Ranma smiled, "So here goes," Akane gulped, "Ranma . . . do you . . . um . . . y'know . . ."

"What? Like cheese? Why yes I do! So, what's the next topic?" He asked hurriedly.

Akane huffed, "No, we are staying on this topic. . . Ranma, doyouloveme?"

She stood tall, wringing the ends of her dress nervously through her fingers.

"I . . ." Ranma couldn't speak, nor move, "what do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"What do I love?"

"Me, dummy!"

"I do?"

"Do you?"

"Damn," Ranma whispered, he coughed and cleared his throat, "Well, I wouldn't like you to go just now."

"Just now? Likeleave this room, or leave this town?"

Ranma opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Or both?" Akane asked nervously. She had put herself out there, why wouldn't he catch her?

"Listen, I'm really tired," Ranma told her, yawning dramatically.

"**No Ranma!**I need to know this! Now, do you love me?"

Akane tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Her dress was toast.

Ranma sat nervously, staring at the ground.

Akane waited, "Well?"

"It's getting late Akane, you should get to bed," Ranma rationalized. Although it was late, it wasn't near late enough for him to be saying that.

"Ranma," Akane shouted with authority, eyes springing with water, "just give me an answer!"

Ranma looked away painfully, "I can't."

Akane sighed, choked on her tears, "Then I can't stay."

She turned and walked out of his room, stepping into her's soon after to pack her bags.

* * *

It was four forty-five. Shinosuke yawned as he set his things down at the door. Akane had said goodbye to her family last night, but there was still a chance she wouldn't be going with him. He heard a rustling coming down the stairs and saw her, in all her beauty and glory, a pretty girl with a pretty, sullen face. 

"So you're coming?" He confirmed, grabbing his bags and heaving them over his shoulder, opening the door silently. He walked out, and waited a few paces ahead.

Akane nodded, looking over her shoulder up the stairs, "Nothings keeping me here."

She stepped out and they began to walk, after about five minutes there was the sound of padding feet behind them; they turned to see Ranma, sweaty and tired.

"Out for a morning jog?" Shinosuke asked sarcastically.

Ranma nodded, grinning tryingly, "I'd call it a stroll."

He turned to Akane. Her face was blank, expressionless. He couldn't read her and he hated that, "Akane," he breathed heavily, exasperated from the run, "we need to talk."

"Ranma, you're holding us back," Akane snapped, "At this rate we'll never get to where we're going."

"Good!" Ranma yelled.

They were in the marketplace, and no shops were open yet, so they didn't have to be that quiet. People living above the places were woken though, so a few threats were heard.

Akane sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned to Shinosuke, "One sec."

He nodded, eyeing Ranma suspiciously. Ranma nodded back, grinning famously.

Akane came over to him, and he took her aside, down the street, and into an abandoned lot. There was grass everywhere; he could feel it underneath his bare toes.

Akane looked to him, "What do you want Ranma?"

Ranma stared back nervously, his heart palpitating in his chest, "Don't leave."

She laughed, "What's here to make me stay, Ranma?"

"Family," he tried, "they need you!"

"They're fine with this."

"School," he tried, pleadingly, "you have a year left!"

Akane sighed, "I thought about this, I'm taking a year off to study abroad, I do homework and tests, then mail them in; like home schooling. Maybe I'll get Shinosuke to do that too."

Ranma was having a worse time then he thought he would. Truthfully, he hadn't thought about this at all, he just saw her leave, and stared running.

He sighed, "Me."

Akane stared back intently, "Ranma, do you love me."

He noticed how she said it so plainly, so simply, but he couldn't get over the majesties his mind created.

She stared down, letting the silence engulf them. Probably waiting until he could take it no more and say something.

"I need you, isn't that enough?" He asked, feeling he was giving too much already.

"I need shoes, but I don't love them. Ranma, am I like shoes to you?" she asked, still staring intently at the grass blades.

"No, see," Ranma tried to explain, "I think I might need you to . . . work."

"As in hard labor?"Akane asked sourly.

"As in I don't think I'll be able to live the same without ya here!"

"The noise level will be down a fair bit," she commented soullessly.

Ranma had to think of something, the urgency in his voice could get no higher, "Akane."

He had to do something. He couldn't say it, but he could show it; in his eyes. He prayed she could read him, like he thought she could.

"Akane, I want you to stay," he stared at her face, let all his emotion into his deep blue, glassy eyes.

Akane turned her gaze from the floor, to the street, "I wish I could believe you."

She turned to leave, tugging her pale pink shirt over her olive shorts.

Ranma put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her slightly his way; she had to see his eyes, "Why are you so obsessed with three damn words?"

The fury and confusion in his voice just added to his cocktail of feelings.

She was so cold, his anger took over. He walked up in front of her, staring at her face. She kept staring at the ground. He thrust out his hand, and she stumbled a bit. He couldn't care; she deserved it for making him feel so bad. He kept his hand out and, finally, she shook it.

Akane pulled her hand away, holding it for a second, and then pressing on, "I won't be needing you to follow; I've got all I need with me."

He grinned starkly, "Same here, babe."

She turned to say sorry, to say something near "good bye", but he was gone, leaves rustling in the field, was all that was left. Akane walked away, grimacing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of funny, but it will return soon. Everybody cheer, I finally have a path for this fic to go on, and trail off of, if need be! 


	4. Four Hundred Maps: Akane Develops A Nerv...

* * *

"We think there is always a tomorrow, so why expose our feelings today? Why risk being vulnerable? Why take the chance? Because today, what we love, what we feel, what is real, is what we have. Tomorrow, it may all change."  
--Small Miracles

* * *

Ranma couldn't understand it. She had left, gone, flittered away. The sand he had had in his hands had sifted through his fingers. He had been walking at such a slow pace, that he didn't realize it was half an hour later when he returned. The house was still quiet, silent beyond reason. 

Ranma started walking to the table once getting into the house, sitting in his proper place, turning to his right and staring down at the emptiness beside him. And he sat there, staring for the next few hours, the sun gleaming more and more every minute. Ranma didn't notice.

"Morning Ranma," Kasumi chimed, "Oh, I noticed Akane wasn't in her bed, is she down here?"

Ranma flickered up at this; Kasumi's voice seemed to stall slightly.

He turned into his lap then, "she's gone."

"To the store?" She asked.

He looked up at her patronizingly, "Yeah, she's gettin' milk and cookies."

"You don't have to be rude Ranma," Kasumi smiled, more than ever; "I'll get you some breakfast now!"

She left the room humming lightly and Ranma crinkled his face even more; he wanted to wake up. This could not be happening. She had left. She had actually left. Ranma didn't understand how the universe let this happen.

Everyone started to pile in. Soun was weeping, Genma consoling him, and Nabiki rolling her eyes.

"She's left before; she'll be back soon," Nabiki rationalized.

Ranma stood at the door, listening angrily.

Soun would hear none of it, "Ranma, she is out there alone! Go, be with her!"

Ranma almost nodded, but Nabiki interrupted his silent gesture.

"Akane specifically asked for him not to go after her," Nabiki reminded him, pointing to the gloomy Ranma. She smirked, "And she's not alone, she's got a master of martial arts with her! He's saved her life before."

Ranma clenched his fists, and teeth.

Soun's head perked up, "That's true; more than once, even!"

Ranma seethed.

Genma coaxed Soun on, "And he was a guest in your house!"

Ranma seethed even more.

"True again Saotome!"

Nabiki helped some more, "And she obviously trusts him," she turned slightly to Ranma, "and wants to be by him. Remember: she left school, and her family, for his plight!"

"Yes," Soun cheered.

"And he was a fine match to me, like the son I never had," Genma gleamed.

Ranma could take it no more. He swiveled on his heels, face red, "Has anyone even noticed THAT I WAS ALL THOSE THINGS FIRST! WHY DO YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?"

Everyone turned to stare at his hot, angry face. In the silence his embarrassment took over and he laughed, seeming quite defeated. He turned again and huffed himself out his window and up on the roof, letting the sun burn his face.

* * *

They had been walking all morning and all day. Dawn to dusk was what she expected, with what Akane could not respectively call "breaks". They were more like stopping to tie your shoes. As she sat panting, Shinosuke would scout around, not exactly knowing what was next, but looking like he had a fairly good idea. 

Akane suddenly brought up a thought, "Shinosuke," he turned earnestly, "where are we going?"

"To find someone," he told her readily.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your grandfather," Akane retorted good-naturedly.

"Oh, where is he?" He asked curiously.

Akane rolled her eyes, and then smiled lightly, "Look in your shirt pocket."

He did as he was told and found the letter. He dug into the other to look for more; worried it was not what Akane had been talking about, when he pulled out another sheet of paper, scrawny writing and drawings all over it.

He gave it to Akane and looked on, interested yet again, "What is it?"

Akane looked it over, feeling the page intrigued. Her hands rolled bumpily over the crevices and divots in the paper. There were also levitated parts, formed in long thin bunches.

"Akane," He asked, waking her from a mesmerized state, "what is it?"

"It's," she stared, stunned, "a map . . ."

* * *

Ranma tossed and turned, worried that his deep sleep would be haunted by another dream, knowing it was coming. 

In this one, Ranma found himself in heavy armor, tugging at him slightly every time he breathed. He tried to raise his hand and felt a large heavy object in it. A long, broad sword was pointed to the ground, piercing the earth, and he was left there to do nothing. He grasped it with his other hand, pulling, yanking at it. To no avail, he stood there unhappy and frustrated.

Just then, he heard a shrill scream. It was distinct, it was Akane.

He jerked his head up and screamed her name. She was in the clutches of a dragon, green and emerald clad. Ranma hollered at it and she just kept yelling, nothing in particular.

He yelled to the monster and it disappeared, leaving Akane to fall gracefully to her feet, looking like a goddess, or an angel, or something. She stared blankly at him, past him. She was in flowing white robes, more than there were before. A thin circlet of gold spun through her hair. The wind rustled her garbs, and yet, there was no wind. Ranma stood silently, staring; one hand still stuck on the sword. She stared at him now, running cold chills down his spine.

"Akane..."

She perked her ears at her name, "What's the password."

Ranma looked concerned, "What password?"

Akane calmly waited a few more seconds, "the password, please."

Ranma felt impatient, "I don't know what it is."

Akane smirked, "Yes you do. Say it and I shall come to you. Or would you rather I stay with him?" She turned to stare at the dragon drolly.

Ranma tried to move but his hand was glued to the sword, "Yer gonna have to come to me."

Akane nodded, "I can not; you have not said the password."

Ranma was confused, "But I can't!"

Akane turned in to his eyes again staring idly, "then I suppose you had better come to me."

And then, as suddenly as se had entered, she vanished.

Ranma awoke with a fiery start. He was not giving in that easy.

* * *

"A map?" Shinosuke mirrored. 

Akane nodded, looking over it. She saw a small town labeled "Nerima" in near scribbles. She followed the dotted line, tracing it up to a bumpy section labeled, "The Dark Mountains". The letters crept spider-like down the page. She studied the map, taking out a piece of paper from her bag and tracing it lightly with a pencil, trying as best she could to copy it. According to the map, they were no where near the end of their journey.

"Shinosuke, where did you get this?" Akane stared down at it, still in amazement.

"I have no clue," Shinosuke admitted truthfully.

She turned to him, stood up, and placed one hand on each side of his face, "Remember," she willed, tightly shutting her eyes and hoping as hard as she could, "for me!"

His eyes flickered, shut just as tight, "I came home and men were carrying off Grandpa. One of the men dropped this. They were too fast, I couldn't stop them," she saw a tear roll down his cheek; "It's all my fault!"

"No, Shinosuke, it's really not," she took him in her arms and let him sit with her, holding him for more than a few moments. It was about time for a rest, and they both fell asleep like that, him in her arms with the map hidden by her.

* * *

Ranma shuddered for some reason unknown to him. He shrugged it off and went to get back up again. It was mid-afternoon now; he walked downstairs to find something missing. He walked into every room, staring in every direction for the certain something that just was not there. Finally, he got to Akane's room, tiredly leaving all his masks behind. He opened the door, shut it tightly behind him, walked to her bed and lay down, staring at her floor. Damn, he missed her. 

No, he would not miss her; he would not give into his emotions like that!

He sprang off the bed and ran down stairs, out the door, and just about all the way to Ucchan's. He was huffing and puffing, feeling the pressure on his chest rise and fall. He opened the door, stepping over the threshold noisily.

Ukyo looked up from what she was doing instantly, "Ranma honey! Would you like some food; I just finished making half a dozen Originals!"

Ranma let himself fall onto one of the stools across from her, hot plate between them, "Naw, I'll just have some water," he stared at the grill as Ukyo stared at him, shell-shocked, "maybe some crackers."

"What are you so unhappy about, sugar?" The look on her face verified the concern heightened in her voice. Ranma couldn't avoid it, he had to tell her.

"You'll be happy to know," he told her, letting his deep blue eyes entwine with her brown ones, "that you have one less competitor."

Ukyo looked hurt, "You aren't talking about Akane are you?"

He looked at her again. Something inside him spoke; his lips never quivered.

Ukyo rolled her eyes, "Sorry I asked."

"Whatever, I don't need her," Ranma resolved, biting his lip, "I can get a lot more done around here than if she was still around, right?"

"Right," Ukyo agreed enthusiastically, "but who is she with?"

Ranma grinned jovially, "She's with Shinosuke; her loooover." Ranma scrunched up his face and then tossed the expression angrily.

Ukyo grinned, "Really Ranma?"

He nodded ferociously, "Oh yeah, they can go make babies, I don't care at all."

"Really Ranma?"

"Yep."

"And when she comes to say hello, and there are little Akane's, and they aren't yours?"

Ranma stayed quiet.

Ukyo supposed it was mean, but he deserved it. For being so damned unreasonable he at least needed that; she had accepted he loved Akane, but still something made her want him. She couldn't let go of someone like him all at once.

"I'll be fine. Except if they have his hair, or his dimples, or his eyes, or his gums," Ranma moped.

"His gums?"

Ranma nodded solemnly, "He has excellent oral hygiene. I'll give him that."

Ukyo nods, "Yes, that and, of course, Akane."

Ranma flipped his hair back, "She can do as she pleases. They're kids'll turn out ugly anyway. And, I bet they'll be mean, and horrid, and smell."

Ukyo rolled her eyes, laughing, "At least they'll have each other."

Ranma sat frozen, grinning spitefully, "Yeah; lucky, lucky them."

* * *

Akane awoke soon later. She had never been one for naps. She stared at the man, resting his head on her lap. She softly moved it, inch by inch, onto his back pack. She moved herself away and got up quietly. Stretching as far as she could, she made way for her bag; she needed water. She reached in, taking out a few things to find one of her water bottles. First, she took out some clothes, her sleeping bag, and then a notebook she had forgotten was in there. 

She stared at it for a second. The sun hit it and made the red brighter than ever. She moved her hand lightly over the front, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

"Now, why did I bring you?" Akane looked at the cover, "Journal" written on it, "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot."

She flipped through it quickly and tossed it aside lazily. At once a small clip of paper flew out and fell right to her feet, "what's this?"

She slowly bent to pick it up, surveying the back cautiously. It was blank, she flipped it over. There, on the other side, was a picture of her and Ranma . . . smiling.

She closed her eyes and tucked it back into the notebook, letting it rest in her lap, closing her eyes again, resting by a nearby tree, "There you go; right where you belong."

She stared forward at the dusty path ahead, "Oh Ranma," she whispered, "you big dummy."

* * *

Ranma was not upset, he couldn't be. He had gone home again and was now sitting on the roof, staring at the shingles. All at once the scene changed and Ranma was not alone with the shingles anymore. Ryoga stood, two meters away, angry as hell. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoga was seething, if steam could, it would be going out of his ears at the next possible instant.

Ranma turned bored, "What d'ya want, pig boy? I ain't in the mood for a fight just now."

Ryoga stepped back, shocked, "Ranma Saotome; not in the mood for a fight?"

Ranma stared at the ground again, "I'm weak; it wouldn't be a fair fight."

He scoffed, "What are you still doing here?"

Ranma snorted, "I live here ya brick-head."

Ryoga pointed a finger threateningly in his direction, "Why are you not with Akane?"

"She's with Shino-"

"She's gone, not with you. Chose somebody else, is that it Ranma?"

Ranma's eyes burned, "It's not like I care anyway!"

Ryoga kept taunting, "So what do you think they're doing right now?"

And then he stopped talking. And Ranma hated that because then his mind started reeling out all possible situations they might be in. Akane and . . . anybody else but him.

"Lucky him, eh? Sure, you could beat him, but the thing that matters most," Ryoga lingered, "you could never win by pummeling in some guy's face. Angry she chose somebody else, somebody better?"

Ranma had had it. Everyone had been pushing him all day, and this was the end. He had walked to the edge and hopped off. Actually, more like forcefully pushed off by the people he seemed to surround himself with everyday.

"Ryoga," Ranma twitched, "you want me angry, huh? Is that it? Well," his aura burst blue, "it's yer lucky day then!"

At that he swooped forward and thrust his fist as hard into Ryoga as he could. It would have been a good hit too, if Ryoga hadn't have moved . . . slowly at that.

"C'mon Ranma, try harder," Ryoga provoked, a tad worried.

"I-I-I can't," Ranma resigned, slumping down, tired.

"What?" More worry entered Ryoga's voice.

"I give up," Ranma told him, "not on the fight," he pointed out urgently.

Ryoga raised an eye brow, "Then what?"

He shrugged, "Just in general."

Ryoga calmed and walked over to him, sitting himself adjacent to his sometimes friend, "You have to go after her."

Ranma shook his head fervently, "Nope, nada, I can't."

Ryoga sighed, "Why is it always pride first with you. You know," he pointed out, looking at the sky, "Akane's going on a dangerous little escapade with that guy."

"Who'd forget his own head if it wasn't tied to his neck," he grimaced, "and she chose him."

The confusion in his voice was apparent.

"We've gone through this scene before Ranma," Ryoga detected warily, "and you know what I'm gonna say next."

Ranma sighed, "Yep, you're gonna say ya love Akane and even if she's in love with a stupid, ugly, weak idiot," Ranma breathed out, "you're still gonna love her, and help her . . . 'cause she's happy."

If custom had allowed it Ranma probably would have shed a tear right now.

Ryoga laughed, "Yeah, now if only you could say that."

Ranma nodded, "You're tellin' me!"

* * *

When Shinosuke awoke the next day Akane was already up. She had packed her things neatly and copied out the map about four hundred times. Shinosuke stared at the pieces of paper all around, "Morning." 

As in explanation, Akane replied, "Yeah, I got bored. Sorry."

Akane had just been finishing another one when he had said hello. She noticed the big black blot she had made by holding the felt in one place, "Oh damn."

He laughed agreeably.

Akane decided that was what he was: agreeable. He had a bit of mystery though. She stared at him, smiling so kindly. And he loved her, he had no problem admitting that; but she couldn't let herself love him, something was stopping her.

"Akane," he stared at the ground, "where are we going today?"

She stared down at her map, fondly, "The Dark Mountains". Odd," she mused, looking at the original.

"What?" He asked sweetly, curiosity apparent.

Akane lifted the map to his face, "It says something underneath that's been puzzling me."

He laughed, "It's probably just to scare off the weak willed," he took the map and read aloud the small passage, "Mind the Mountains"? We'll be there before the day is done, if not sooner."

Akane sprung up, letting out the chill that had crawled up her back, "C'mon Shinosuke, we'd better get over to them."

He nodded obediently and grabbed his back pack. Akane picked up the last of the maps and things she had taken out to draw them all. The last thing was her journal and the map she had finished, but had the ink blotted on it. She decided she would throw that one away.

She set it down and picked up her journal, leafing through it for the picture, "Well Ranma, I suppose getting around to this would happen soon than later. It's time to move forward."

She took out the picture and, along with the map, set them down under a tree.

* * *

Ranma awoke, quite early in the morning, to find someone shaking him sporadically. He was sitting up in and instant, guarding himself and readying for a fight. 

"Really Ranma honey, it's cold out here. I can't believe you didn't go in. Need somebody to warm you up?"

He groggily held his head, sleeping on shingles felt different now.

"Get up you lazy ass," Someone who sounded a lot angrier instructed, kicking him.

"Hey, don't you be saying that to him!"

"You get him up then!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good luck!"

Someone nudged him gently, "Sugar, it's time to go."

Ranma finally opened his eyes to see the gleaming light of day. After said eyes adjusted he stared horrified at the smiling pair in front of him.

"Ukyo . . . Ryoga . . . what are you doing here?"

Ranma knew, he shouldn't have asked. Even when they told him he couldn't believe it. His brain was faster than his body.

"We're going to get Akane back," Ryoga instructed.

"Don't worry, he's not leading us," Ukyo put in joyfully.

Ranma stared at them point blank.

After a long pause he responded simply, folding his arms and pouting, "No."

They looked at each other, "Aww, isn't that cute; he thinks he has a choice!"

Ryoga laughed sarcastically, "Utterly so."

Ranma tried to move but was too late. He wished he'd had time to say goodbye to the roof.

* * *

Akane and Shinosuke had been walking for a while now and finally fell upon the opening of a large amount of caves, "So I suppose these are them." 

"Be careful Akane," Shinosuke warned, "there are dangers here you've never seen."

Akane laugh nervously, "And you're such an expert."

They walked in.

It was dark dank, and quite true to what a cave would be thought to smell, sound, and feel like.

Akane couldn't speak out of fear. Shinosuke wouldn't speak out of worry.

"Welcome. I always _love _company."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think this is how long the chapters will be. I'm going try to get a chapter up every one or two weeks. I am flounced with homework at school, but I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Review! 


	5. Five and Three Quarters: Ranma's Newest ...

Will you persist even after I bet you

A billion dollars that I'll never love you

Will you persist even after I kiss you

Goodbye for the last time

Will you keep on trying to prove it?

I'm dying to lose it...

I want it

I want you

I want a coin operated boy.

--The Dresden Dolls, "Coin Operated Boy"

------------------------------------------------

Akane walked down the hall she had stepped upon so many times before. The house was light, full of sun, and she smiled lazily. It was silent, evidence that no one could be home, but she heard a rustling. The rustling was coming from the closet and as she walked towards it cautiously; it boomed open and she was yanked in.

Someone was resting against her, holding her tighter than society allowed. Akane was ready to push them off when they breathed down her back, hot and sticky and spiced.

The person lifted their head from her neck, keeping their tight hold of her waist to them,and stared into her eyes. Akane stared back at the masses of grey blue. She couldn't believe it. She, Akane Tendo, was with him, Ranma Saotome, in a closet.

He cupped her face with one hand, still holding her lower back tightly to his with the other.

"Yo Akane," the insecurity in his voice had vanished and had been replaced with confidence and trust. There was also a high streak of necessity in it, something she wasn't accustomed to.

"Ranma," Akane began but stopped when he nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed it lightly, then progressed; kissing her deeper, pulling her closer. And she stopped; she stopped complaining, she stopped caring, and let her guard down. It was fun, good, and felt _safe_.

"Akane," he murmured charmingly, letting go of her arm and curling his hand behind her neck, fingers stroking her hair lightly, "I _really_ needed this."

At the feel of her, not returning his kiss, he stopped, pulled away, and looked to her quizzically, "You okay?"

She had a chance to run. She had a chance to make a perfectly dignified escape.

Akane stared into his eyes one last time before breathlessly rushing him and kissing back, this time onhis lips; feverishly intensifying the kiss. She felt his tongue explore her mouth, and wordlessly explained everything.

Ranma smirked and parted to make a remark, "So that's a yes."

She nodded, out of breath anda bit dazed, and felt his back, his neck, his well built chest. She stroked his arms; muscular and tense. She ended up wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him, letting her breath hover over him.

He stopped for a second and Akane felt herself physically yelp. He laughed.

"Babe, before we continue," he raised an eye brow seductively and pulled her in for another knee knocking, drawn out kiss, "which I _really_ do wanna get back to," he smirked his famous smirk, "I gotta let ya knowthatI'm glad you're here. You're a horrible cook, and a bit of a brick, but I wouldn't trade ya for another goddamn thing," he kissed her again and she felt her eyes glisten. He wiped the tears away, still smiling, he breathed huskily into her ear, " man, I'm in love with you."

Akane choked on her tears, wiping the hair that was slightly perspiring away from his face, "I love you too Ranma. See, I love you so much that sometimes I cry when I think about it."

"Ya better stop that; I think I've been the cause of enough tears as it is," he quipped; resting back a bit, and just staring at her lovingly.

"They're all worth it though," Akane rushed; explaining what was on her mind, finally, "every last tear is worth the look on your face when you smile. And I love it when you see me and I'm smiling and you're not, but I make you. I want that again, Ranma. I just don't want to have to guess anymore. I've never been good at guessing games. I just need to hear it."

Ranma laughed, "Need to hear it? Akane, I say it every day! When I say "Yo Akane" it's "I love you", and when I say, "You tomboy" it's "I gotta have you or I won't be here much longer"! Akane," Ranma paused for dramatic effect, licking his lips,"I can't go on without you. I could stay in this closet with you forever because we'd be together and that's enough for me."

Akane stroked his face, "It's nice to hear it. Oh Ranma, you big dummy, you've got my heart wrapped around your pinky, and you know it."

Ranma grasped Akane's hand, a look of betrayal on his face, "Then why're ya with him?"

And that was when she woke up.

------------------------------------------------

Ranma rubbed his head, "So, when you were carting me off with you, did it ever occur to you," he glared at his companions in the forest, "THAT YOU HAD NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHERE WE WERE GOIN'?"

Ryoga's hand scratched his head, laugh nervously, "It didn't really come up in the planning stage."

Ukyo smiled pleadingly, "You want some food Ranma; we've got food!"

"**No**! I want to go home," Ranma informed, "but if I go back now it'll look like I failed, and _that's_ why I came back."

They both brightened. Ukyo spoke gleefully, "So you're not leaving, Ranma honey?"

"Nope," Ranma told her, "I'm gonna stay and look for her, tell to get back to Nerima, maybe beat Shinboy up, and head home," he turned to them, "alone."

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Oh Ranma, you suck at lying."

Ranma folded his arms over his chest, "Shut up, Pig-boy!"

Ryoga's face went red.

"Well, how are we supposed to find out where she went?"

Ryoga coughed to get Ukyo and Ranma's attention, "I think I know a shortcut to get out of these woods and-"

He was interrupted by Ranma's burst of laughter, "What, are you joking Bacon-breath? Do you really expect us to follow you? You're like an Atlas written by ants!"

Ryoga burst into a flash of fists, "You take that back!"

Ranma hopped out of the way, "Make me!"

He had been wanting to fight for a while; good ol' Ryoga knew just how to cheer him up!

"Ranma, prepare to DIE!"

"C'mon Pork chop, ya can do better than that."

"Stop taunting me, you'll only make me angrier!"

Ranma's sarcasm was quite thick, "Ooh, I'm shiverin'; Ukyo, save me!"

They hopped around and leapt and jumped until they were far ahead of Ukyo and she had to pick up all three bags and walk forward with them.

When she finally reached them she was beyond fed up and took each of their back packs, one in each hand and tossed them high into the air.

"These are**yours** I believe," She spat, lunging forward.

They both grabbed their back packs and slipped their shoulders through the straps. The new weight did nothing to their stamina.

Ryoga lunged forward one last time and Ranma ducked, sending him flying over his head and into a rock.

Ukyo rolled her eyes and walked over, Ranma waited for him to get back up, and start fighting. After a few seconds he realized the fight was over and pouted.

"Aw man, just when it was getting' good."

"Ryoga hun, you okay?"

He nodded groggily, removing his face from the ground he had a couple pieces of paper stuck to his face. Ukyo bent down and picked up the large piece of paper with symbols and signs written all over it. It also had a very large, very distinct ink stain tainting it.

Ukyo sat next to Ryoga and started to study it. Ranma took the small white square off Ryoga's face and stood back as Ryoga leaned over Ukyo's shoulder to get a better lok.

"Hey, that's Akane's writing! I'd know it better than anything," Ryoga gleamed, "She's probably following the map!"

They hummed over the map together, Ryoga and Ukyo, as Ranma stepped back a few paces, staring at the picture.

He rushed his hand over it and cringed inwardly. It was a picture; the map had to be Akane's. She must have left it for garbage, ink stain and all, but the picture . . . was that garbage to her too?

Ranma ripped it down the centre and put it in his back pocket.

Ryoga and Ukyo looked up as he walked over,. He sniffed lightly, "So where we goin'?"

"To 'The Dark Mountains'. Spooky, eh, honey?"

Ranma nodded seriously, "Let's go."

Ryoga nodded toward the other male, "What about that little piece of something that I found?"

Ranma looked away dismissing the question, "Garbage, she left it with the map because it was nothing."

They were a bit startled at the hostility of his voice.

"Let's go," he said venomously, "wouldn't wanna miss her."

He had reached the entrance and stalked in, immensely ahead of the others. He had made a discovery: Misery, sometimes, does NOT want company. Also, that when angry you walk at least twice your normal speed. Ranma was far ahead of the two delinquents when he arrived at the mouth.

"Well," Ranma said out loud, "they can find their own way through."

He had studied the map well and knew these had to be the right caves. He walked in and felt his world crumble. The rock beneath his feet fell and he was somewhere else entirely. When he opened his eyes, letting his arm fall to his side, he noticed he was in a different part of the caves, against a wall. He stood up, shook himself off, and headed towards the darkness in front of him, only to be stalled by what seemed to be a force field about ten feet away from the side of the cave he had been leaning against.

"What the-"

Ranma was interrupted by what looked to be a child walking out of the darkness, passing through the force field with a wave of her dainty hand. As she walked through the force field, a purple haze emitted and then heightened; a second later disappearing. He backed away until he hit the frosty wall.

"I like your shirt," she said sweetly, through a grin so heinous Ranma felt it staring through him. She was five feet away at the moment, but in another second she flashed to right next to him, causing him to jump back in horror. She tilted her head confused, "Can I have it?"

She spoke quite fast, and quite high, "Tell me Ranma, why not?"

Dressed in a deep red dress with a white petticoat, face covered in white powdered makeup, lips blood red. Her eyes were black, completely.

Ranma took fighting stance immediately, only stunned by the question for a split second, "How the hell d'ya know my name?"

She smirked, something Ranma decided was worse than her grin, "Why would I not, Ranma?" His name rolled off her tongue eerily.

"How," he persisted; knowing full well it might not work. She looked so harmless though, like a doll. He relaxed a bit and rationalized, "Listen kid, why don'tcha tell me how ya got past that thing," he pointed to the air where he guessed the force field was, "and I'll get ya back to your mommy, okay?"

She stayed silent, suddenly jerking her head and twitching her eye, "DO. . . NOT . . . HUMOR ME!"

Ranma felt himself being crushed, he squeezed his eyes shut, batting off invisible forces, 'Get offa me!"

And then it stopped; he fell to the ground in a heap.

Just before Ranma lost consciousness he mumbled, from the ground to the girl, "Who . . . are . . . you?"

She stepped over, taking careful baby steps. When she got to him she crouched down and stared into his eyes , smiling politely, "I am Id."

And then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------

Akane tried to move when she awoke, but her hands were tied behind her by ropes so thin they were almost transparent. In fact, Akane could not see them, but felt them. It was dark; yet, some light was let into the dank, cold room she had been situated in. It was in a cave, Akane knew that for sure, but not much else was clear at the moment.

At once, something came cowering toward her, lost in the dark as well. Akane pulled back in fear and it seemed to come at her. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to well when it reached her. She felt first contact with it as it licked her hand. She opened her eyes in disbelief as a ragged looking puppy looked up at her kindly. It nudged its way under her arm and lay protectively by her chest. Akane was confused, but let it stay. It was shivering, but it never made a sound.

She huddled in the darkness, pulling the furry bundle to her chest protectively, and shivered.

------------------------------------------------

Ranma stared at the little girl in front of him, "You look like a doll."

"So?" she said nastily.

Ranma smirked darkly, "I don't do well with dolls."

"Well you'll just have to learn to change then won't you," she studied him for a second, situated against a cavern wall, "I like you. Everyone else is too afraid to speak to me; they're all afraid I'll hurt them; not you hough," her eyes twinkled wickedly, "never you."

He huffed, "Well, I gotta get going soon so I'm sorry to tell ya our time'll be cut short."

She furrowed her tiny brow, "NO! I want you here with me, you're staying here with me. And we'll have tea parties an you'll love me very much!"

Ranma's eyes widened and he did something she was entirely unused to; he laughed. He started rolling on the floor, all over the cave; laughing.

"You're like seven, and you think," He had to catch his breath, "you . . . think could beat . . . me?"

The girl was not amused by the hysteric situation Ranma was currently in.

"Stop it," she panicked nervously, "I don't like this. Stop it!"

Ranma stood up, a whole foot or two taller than her; smirking, "Why should I?"

The girl smirked, letting her straight black hair fall over her bambi eyes, "you'll regret it," she sang joyously.

He took a step back, knowing he sensed something strong, but it couldn't be the girl, it just couldn't.

All of a sudden a huge wave of energy pounded him against the wall. Akane stood there, staring, "lemme go," he demanded, stuck as in shackles, "Akane, is it really you?"

Akane laughed, Ofcourse Darling, now why would you ever doubt me?"

Ranma wriggled, "How do I know it's you?"

She smirked, walked over, and kissed him passionately, "Does that answer your question she asked seductively.

Ranma paused for a moment, stared at her point blank and then nodded, "Yeah."

She laughed, "So Ranma, you don't have to worry about a thing," she said innocently, batting her eyes at him, "we can stay in here together forever!"

He considered for a second and then his plan changed entirely; he laughed lovingly, "oh darling, of course I was just joking before, I love you!"

Id's eyes, as Akane's, shot up in one swift movement, "You're lying, you can't love."

Ranma laughed it off sweetly, "Babe, don't break my heart; our love is eternal!"

She looked suspicious, and made a wispy throw of her hand, then waited for him to continue, "Tell me again, say my name."

He nodded, trying to keep up the grin, "Of course my love, I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes!"

Id smirked darkly, "Liar, you said you couldn't say it."

Ranma stared back steel eyed, in mild shock, "How did ya know I said that?"

Id rolled her eyes showily, "I'm Akane, remember. Just stay, things will be alright if you stay. Oh, but you can't say it can you?"

Ranma growled but kept composed, flirting through his teeth, "Well I lied 'bout that. I can say it; just nobody's made me wanna. Before this that is; you're the one for me," he tried to pull away as she became entranced with his words, "I just choose ya, get it?"

Id snapped back to attention, held him back against the wall and smirked in the darkness behind her. He squinted to see what she was staring at and saw a small mirror-looking object hovering in the air. Through it he saw the most frightening thing he could recall, aside from cats of course; Akane, the real Akane; heart broken, and barely composed. She had heard the whole thing and was crying.

_'Ya big dummy, probably too slow to figure I was lyin','_ Ranma thought to himself, agitated.

He heard a cackling and looked back to Id, "She's leaking. I should go fix her."

He pulled and tugged at the invisible chains, "Don't you touch 'er!"

"This routine is getting tired; I'm bored," she complained, fiddling with her ringlets, "amuse me; now!"

"Take me," he told her proudly, "leave her alone and take me instead. I'm way more interesting than her; y'know that. Besides," Ranma looked into the shadows ahead of him, "look at her, dumb as a brick, built like one too; who'd want that?"

Id laughed eerily, "Maybe I'll just take you both. Enough talk."

Id ran at Ranma faster than he could think; she twisted herself around his punches and had him by the throat in seconds. He could feel her tiny hand grip his neck with crushing accuracy. He tried to fight back but something had paralyzed his body. She cackled, a long, throaty, spiteful laugh.

She pressed her head against his face, "say good bye to your love."

He looked at her, the spitting image of Akane, down to the last freckle.

He couldn't let her do this, let Id massacre her name, "Don't you dare look like her!"

Id just smiled, shaking Akane's short mane. Her grip tightened and Ranma felt his world fade.

Suddenly, a huge light came crashing in, "Id," it screamed, "let them go!"

Id flickered to her original shape, stumbled a bit and stared dewily at the light; she strained and covered her eyes with her arm. She looked so tiny next to it, "Brother, please! H-h-how did you get out of your p-p-predicament?"

"I'm stronger than you, at least now," the humungous light shouted with authority, "let them go!"

"But I was just starting the fun," she whimpered.

"I don't care, these people do not deserve it," it calmly stated.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "NO!"

"Fine," it sighed heavily, "you leave me no choice."

Id turned urgently to Ranma and stuck out her tongue, "see ya around sometime. I always get what I want, remember that."

At that the light grew larger and everything was enveloped in it.

------------------------------------------------

And they were outside; Akane huddled a few metres away with something ruffling inher arms, Ranma breathing heavily and rubbing his neck, and Ukyo, Shinosuke and Ryoga standing absolutely still.

"What," Ukyo tried to grasp, "just happened?"

"Time stood still I suppose, I heard about it from an old man in Buryo; everything was fine one minute, and now . . . hey, where the heck did those mountains go?"

"Shut up Ryoga hunny, Ranma's hurt," Ukyo ran over worriedly.

"A little girl," he was muttering, "I couldn't . . . a kid . . . but what . . . how did we?"

Ukyo stroked his hair and he rested on her. He took a wuick gaze of his surroundings and succumbed to a deep, troubled sleep; in Ukyo's arms, in front of Akane.

Shinosuke was at her side, beconing her to tell him what happened. She stared at the scene; Ukyo taking care of Ranma gingerly, and Ranma, completely relaxed in her arms. She smiled, "Well," she said calmly, "we both went inside, got caught by a demon, and were saved by another, I suppose."

He nodded, worriedly, "And what is this?"

She turned down to her where he nodded; in her lap sat the scrawny puppy she had held. She smiled again, distantly, "Another survivor."

He looked to the ground, "Akane, maybe you should leave, not come on this journey with me. You're cold and it's my fault."

She laughed, staring at the couple, "Truthfully Shinosuke," her voice was simple, "I really don't have anywhere else to go at the moment."

She seemed to snap back to reality at that point and turned to meet his gaze. He crouched down beside her neatly and she took his hand, "I'd really like to help your grandfather. I owe it to you two," she stared at Ranma, "and I need a light vacation."

Shinosuke nodded loyally, but persisted, "A light vacation? I can assure you; this ordeal is only the beginning. The climates will be strong and harsh, the challenges pressing the laws of the world, the state we will be in when we - - that is if we find my grandfather, are unfathomable. Furthermore, the insa-"

She stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips, "Obviously," she smirked, " you've never lived with a Saotome."

------------------------------------------------

Everything sort of finished off after that. Ukyo, Ryoga, and Shinosuke traded supplies and food. They went in search of a town to buy more food and provisions for the trips. And so they left the two star crossed souls, deeming them too tired and worn out to go along. With a shrug of her shoulder Ukyo followed looking back worriedly. She was not the only one.

Ranma stared over at Akane. They were rested against two separate trees, situated across from each other. Ranma's eyes were shut and he rarely moved, but that didn't stop Akane from feeling his presence. She smelled the air, trying to get a whiff of his smell. She had to admit that was one of the things she missed the most. It was odd to describe; it didn't smell like any one thing she had ever smelt before.

Akane studied his sleeping form. The others were right; he looked quite tired, but still had that look about him, a slightly furrowed brow. She grinned fondly. Maybe if she just went over and sniffed him, just once, for the smell. She probably wouldn't wake him, he was busy sleeping and wouldn't wake at her passing. Just as Akane was getting up she stopped; she sighed and didn't continue. She couldn't; she didn't want to prolong the pain of getting over him.

With a nod to herself she was determined to go back to sleep. She scrunched her eyes, calmed herself, and tried to sleep. After a few seconds one big brown eye peaked across from her. He lay so lazily; how dare he! Here she was; distraught and bothered, and there he sat; comfortable. She kept staring angrily, but couldn't hold it long. It really wasn't his fault he could blend into any area. Both eyes had been open for a while now.

"Akane," he questioned lazily, "why're ya watchin' me sleep?"

She jumped at the change of conciousness. When he was asleep he was an angel, but awake: the enemy.

"Nothing," she replied, searching for an excuse, "you've got something on your nose."

He opened his eyes and squinted, yawning, "Sure I do."

"Yep," she nodded, "and you should wipe it off, it's quite unattractive. Don't know how you'll ever get married with that on you."

He smirked drowsily, "Oh don't say that," he stood up staggering, "you're dashin' my dreams."

She scoffed, "Oh yes, I bet you are Ukyo will be quite comfortable. Well, you'd better get that dirt off you're nose, if you'd like to get anywhere with her."

Ranma stared at her and their eyes met, "I'd rather not," he almost whispered.

She sat tall and nodded primly, "Whatever you choose."

"Don't act like an ice queen, Akane. You're such a spaz."

He stretched his arms, showing off his built stomach; Akane's stomach lurched.

Akane became frustrated with herself. She was supposed to hate him; did she even remember what he said to that girl in the cave?

"I am not a spaz Ranma. I have just been in a dangerous situation and I am . . . amiss."

Ranma stepped closer and sat directly across from her, only a foot away; raging through a pack for food.

"Whatever, it ain't any of my business," he looked up, grinning again "what you're amissin'."

"Exactly," she nodded, proudly, "thank you for understanding."

"Of course," he continued, "ya wouldn't be in this situation if ya just would'a stayed home."

"Ranma," Akane stressed, "do not try to change my mind! I'm helping Shinosuke and that's that. Besides," she lamented, "you don't even want to be here."

He sighed, "I just want things the way they were before."

"Well I don't!" Akane shot back.

Ranma laughed and pointed at her, removing one hand from the bag, "See; spaz."

Ranma focused himself back on the contents of the bag and Akane swiped at him. He easily grabbed her wrist gently, never parting his gaze from the grab bag.

"Y'know Akane, we could just leave," his eyes turned and sparkled at her.

Her stomach did a somersault, "What do you mean, you idiot?"

He smirked and lay her hand in her lap, never losing eye contact, "We've got a bit of food, enough to wait until we find more. We could leave right now, tour the world together; what d'ya say?"

Akane squirmed back. This had to be a joke, but the intensity of his eyes . . . , "Ranma, I . . ."

He laughed loudly and fell back, "See? Miss Commitment got afraid."

Akane looked down, and bit her lip to fight back the tears. She would never trust those eyes again. Her dream flittered before her eyes, "Ranma, I'm sick of this; why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be getting along with your journey back?"

Ranma took out an apple, shined it on his shirt and tossed it to her while rummaging the bag. She caught it, finally alert, and sighed.

He took one for himself, shined his, and bit into it, "Nobp, I ain't go-in' a-nee-way-er wiff-out ya."

Akane's heart lifted.

He finished up and continued legibly, "Pop says I ain't allowed to come back without ya, and I really don't wanna have to deal with that at the moment."

And then it broke.

Akane sat in silence and Ranma sighed, looked down one last time into the sack, and threw it to the side. He laughed sadly, "Y'wanna know somethin' funny?"

Akane wiped her eye with the dignity of her sleeve, and sniffed, "What?"

He breathed in and out heavily, deciding something in his head. Like when you get on a really big roller coaster and regret it after you're teetering up the first hill.

"I can't look at the stars anymore," Ranma admitted, breathing out, and looking away into the light of day.

Akane became suspicious, "What do you mean?"

Ranma sighed, "I can't look at the stars anymore and it's all your fault."

Akane rolled her eyes at the side of his head, "Ranma, you blame me for a lot of things, but this is not my fault, it's your chiropractor's."

Ranma shrugged and started proceeding back to his tree. Akane didn't know why but had to keep him closer.

"Why?"

Ranma turned solemnly at her semi-yelp.

"Why do I make you unable to look up?"

Ranma moved towards her and hesitated, "When I look up in the sky, and I'm tired, or I'm hyper, or I'm just in the middle of something . . . I see the stars. And, at that very moment, I know ya could be lookin' at them too, but with him . . . and I can't take that."

Akane didn't move. She wanted to, but she just couldn't.

Ranma took that as an answer, but tried to prove his point further, "You're like an under-duck."

Akane was puzzled, "A what?"

Ranma turned to her, from so far away, "An "under-duck": on the swings when somebody's pushin' ya and then they push ya over their head and run up in front of ya from behind when they push. After that . . . normal swingin' just ain't cuttin' it. Nothing brings ya as high, or as free. And ya can never do an under-duck to your self, it's a two person deal, ya see."

Akane nodded, "Tell me in plain English what that means."

His eye brow twitched, "Akane, I can't; I just ain't that guy."

She laughed shortly, "Y'know, I thought if you went to all the trouble of coming here, and saving me, you might be able to drop the whole pride and just say it."

Ranma turned defensively, "Hey, I'm just here because people made me. Ya think I'd wanna go to all this trouble for a tomboy like you?"

Akane turned red, "Fine Ranma, I know where I'm really wanted," and she walked right past him, nudging harshly as she did.

They heard the others coming back and Akane took one last look at him before turning back and walking towards the noise.

She walked out of the wood, out of sight, and out of his hands. Again.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow sorry for the insane sadness of this chapter. My computer has decided to hate me and not work for the last month so I wrote this one extra long. I'm sorry it has a sucky solution but it will all come around later. Ooh what does she mean? Please, keep reading, I'll update soon for sure!


	6. Six Weary Travellers: What's In A Name?

So if you must go

Know that I'll be missing you, wishing you closer

So let's make the most of these

Moments together, we'll never forget

And it's breaking my heart 'cause I know

That tomorrow you'll be miles away

And I catch myself wanting so much more

Tonight

Come Closer

"Come A Little Closer" by Brandy

* * *

"Shinosuke, something's bothering me," Akane told the back of his head, as they trekked down a sullen path. The sun fluttered through the trees and made quite a magnificent sight for her. She tried to memorize the scene in her memory; she could use all the good memories that could be found. She stared off, letting the sun graze her face softly, and breathed in happily.

She was careful not to jump, afraid to wake the sleeping bundle in her backpack. It was covered in fur and totally adored her. After they left where the caves had been, he had followed them until Akane resigned and picked him up, plopped him in her bag, and felt his cool nose breath in and out on her neck.

"What's the matter, Akane?" He seemed a bit worried.

She smiled.

"Well, you had the original map with you when you found me and asked me to help, right?" She began, questioning him inquisitively. She had been doing this for days; she was trying to condition his memory, and it had been working well.

"Yeah," he agreed, turning back to grin widely at her; his big brown eyes gleaming.

"Well," she continued, walking a bit slower to accommodate his pace, "how did you get your hands on it? I mean, if your grandfather was kidnapped, and a man dropped it, how would he know to put Nerima on the map, and guide you from there?"

He stopped for a second, puzzled, "I don't know, maybe grandfather wrote it."

Akane nodded, "That's what I was thinking, but if indeed he did, how did he know his destination?"

He shrugged, "Lucky guess?"

She smiled and yawned, "Can we stop for a second, I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Of course," he nodded adorably.

They both sat on the sun drenched dirt path, small bushes on either side. Akane plopped her bag next to his on one side of the road carefully. The bundle inside yawned and went back to sleep.

"So, what's next on the map?" He asked, making conversation.

Akane lay back and stared up at the sky, "Well, we're gonna hit a town in about a day, but there's a picture of a leaf or something before it. The writing below has been scratched out, but I suppose it's the next check point."

Shinosuke nodded nobly, "If grandfather _did_ know where he was to be taken," he supposed earnestly, "then there is a better chance these people will keep him alive. They might know, and need him for something."

"Oh I hope so," Akane nodded, "but, what would they want your grandfather for?"

Shinosuke shrugged and lay down next to Akane, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just asking out of interest," she defended.

He laughed kindly, "No, I mean in general; you seem to have your mind on something else."

Akane turned away, staring at the dirt bed she lay on, "I don't know what you mean . . ."

The scene had been going on in her head, ever since they parted ways with Ranma and his crew:

"_Well I lied 'bout that. I **can** say it; just nobody's made me wanna. Before this that is; you're the one for me,"_ he had said.

She hadn't realized that was the way things were, but it was obvious.

Shinboy squirmed closer on his back. They were both staring up at the clouds together; _'Get yourself together Akane, you should be the happiest girl in the world!' _And yet, she couldn't help feeling _something_ was missing.

"Come on, I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

Akane squinted, staring forward to the sky, "Well, I feel a bit guilty. . ."

"About what," he questioned amazed, propping himself up onone shoulder, "you couldn't have done anything wrong."

Akane turned and stared at his face. He was entirely serious, and she hated that.

"I make mistakes y'know, everybody does," she told him, tears brimming, "and I'm _mean_ about it."

He came up right beside her, and pulled her into his arms, "No," he whispered into her hair, "you're flawless. You make everything seem so . . . well," he smirked, "memorable."

She laughed, choking back tears, "To you."

He pulled her up to face level, and stared right into her eyes, "Do you love me, Akane?"

Her heart stopped; how could he just ask something like that? The silence was deafening and she broke it, "Shinosuke," she started, "I . . ."

"Could you learn to?" He asked urgently.

She contemplated it, "Yes, I suppose."

"Great."

He grinned. He was amazing. She felt the whole inside her grow.

* * *

"So, where are we off to now?" Ukyo asked brightly, serving up piping hot okonomiyaki to her hungry co-adventurers.

"Well," Ranma said, stuffing food into his mouth, swallowing, and then continuing, "we gotta get to some town or somethin'; see?"

He pointed to the town on the map. Ukyo grabbed it and flipped it in front of her, "What about this picture here, Ranma honey, it's a leaf or something."

"Whatever, ignore it, who'd be dumb enough to go after a smudge when it'll take less time to just follow the path?"

Suddenly, something crashed in the shabbily hung, from two trees, tent.

"Ranma! Where's the damn zipper on this thing?"

He laughed, "It's a five-by-seven tent, and you're lost? Ain't that the saddest sight ya ever seen, Ucchan?"

She smirked along with her fiancé, "I've gotta admit; that really is."

She put her hands on her hips and joined Ranma, as they stared at Ryoga try his hardest to get out of the tent.

"Y'know, it's puzzlin'," Ranma noted, sounding quite elite, "how he choose to use the technique of runnin' around in circles."

"Oh yes," Ukyo nodded, mach-snootily, "quite."

At last Ryoga triumphantly ripped through one side of the tent, laughing bizarrely.

"Aha!" He yelled in victory, holding a piece of the tent.

Ranma gave him a slow clap, "Nice goin' genius, now we got no tent."

"Shut up Ranma," Ryoga still grinned, "you're ruining the moment."

Ukyo raised her brow and sighed in defeat, "You're both insane," she muttered, walking back to the little kitchen she had made her self.

"Ranma," Ryoga yelled, "where are we going next?"

"A town," Ranma replied sweetly.

"Excellent, Akane will probably stay there a few days, as should we. We can catch up with them there, and persuade her to come back."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "How?"

Ryoga grinned devilishly, "Oh, I've got an excellent idea."

Ukyo stopped cooking, and turned to listen to his plan. Ranma just lay down on the dirt path they were on, and stared up at the blue sky.

Ryoga pulled out a roll of masking tape.

Ukyo stared deadpanned, "You've got tape?"

He nodded encouragingly, "Not just any tape," he went on. Ukyo waited for him to tell her it was magic, but to her disbelief, he continued and said, "Strong tape!"

"Sweetheart," Ukyo pitied, "lay off the juice."

"What," he seemed quite offended, "are you talking about?"

Ukyo turned to Ranma, shielding her eyes from the rays of sun, "Ranma honey," she turned from Ryoga back to Ranma's figure, "you're fellow testosterone supporter has gone on vacation upstairs; if you get what I mean."

Ryoga tried to explain as Ranma grinned, "No, see, we tape Ranma's mouth shut; the greatest invention in history!"

Ukyo laughed, "That would be pretty smart."

"Exactly," Ryoga remarked brilliantly.

Ranma sneered, trying to get off the topic of anything Akane-related, "Hey Ryoga," his foe turned, while smiling, "wanna spar?"

* * *

Akane ruffled the head of the little collection of fuzz she had found so little time ago, but had become so attached to her.

"What's your name?" She mused, "Y'know, everything has a name, even before it's given one. There's this gravitational pull towards an excellent name, and _I_ am gonna find _yours_!"

"How about Fluffy? Suru? Carl?" Shinosuke tried to help.

"No," she mused, thinking hard, "he needs something that runs away like he does and fast too!"

Shinosuke smirked, "How about Ranma?"

Akane rolled her eyes, but stared as the little puppy seemed to nod eagerly.

She looked on puzzled, "Alright," she said, suspicously eyeing the pup,"Ranma it is."

Shinosuke laughed, "Oh, he's gonna love that!"

Akane turned back to the sky, hugging Ranma closer, "That'd be one thing he loves. . ."

* * *

"We're making excellent pace," Ukyo cheered, "we'll be in town by night fall!"

Ranma grunted, and Ryoga smushed Ranma's face, trying to get the item in his hands," C'mon, just one peek!"

"No way Pigboy, y'think we're gonna let ya look at the map, try to get ahead, and then make us go after ya?" Ranma asked darkly.

"Well, sorry Captain Mood-Swings," Ryoga sneered.

"Oh yeah, what's with you bein' so cheerful? Usually you're more depressin' than Akane's cookin'."

He brought her up. He hadn't meant to do that; of course, he never meant to do it. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"I feel as though a heavy weight has been lifted from me. Sure," Ryoga reasoned, "I still love Akane with every ounce of my heart, but seriously speaking, she's kinda got a thing for this Shinosuke I keep hearing so much about."

Ranma winced inwardly, "yeah, she does, don'tshe?"

"Now Ranma," he said, low enough so only the both of them could hear, "I'm only gonna say this once and then _you're_ gonna forget because _I'm_ going to, alright?"

He nodded.

"Okay, now Akane has always chosen you over anybody else," Ranma tried to protest, but Ryoga punched him in the shoulder before he could say anything, "don't interrupt, it's rude."

Ranma rolled his eyes, huffed, but kept silent.

Ryoga continued, "And the way you guys were going you could've gone on forever; with her still wanting you, and you, subsequently, still wanting her. Except for the untimely entering of Shinosuke. See, he's a catalyst; he's bringing a whole world of change with him, and you're not adapting; like driving a horse carriage instead of a car! So Ranma, get off your high horse, and into the car . . . of love."

Ranma stared back at him darkly for a second, and then burstinto peels oflaughter, crying he was laughing so hard, "The car of love?"

Ukyo's ears shot up and she turned inquisitively, "The what?"

Ranma tried to compose himself and explain, but he was on the ground in hysterics.

"Shut up! Shut up damn you," Ryoga yelled, face red and entirely flustered, "that's it Ranma, PREPARE TO DIE!"

* * *

Akane, Shinosuke and their companion trudged on for most of the day, finding little comfort in letting the best hour slip away on a rest stop. Akane apologized for taking so long, but Shinboy shrugged it off, and told her he didn't mind. She sighed, he could be such a sweetie, but then again; when was he not?

Akane studied the map in her hand, "We should be hitting whatever this landmark thingy is pretty soon. Hmm, getting dark, isn't it?"

Shinosuke nodded, a bit ahead of her, "I think this might be it."

Akane looked up from the map into the longest and most beautiful garden she had ever seen, "Oh my . . ."

Words could not explain its beauty; she knew how Kasumi felt when she said it.

There were long rows, neatly irrigated and settled. Leaves tried to hide little berries and oranges on the trees, but they could not suppress the beautiful colors. Akane fell in love, at that instant, with its beauty. The rows seemed to go on forever, passing past the dissipating sunset. Akane hadn't noticed before, just how late it was. SHe couldn't believe they had been gone this long, she seemed to remember about a mile or so back, it was sunny. Then again, all the miles looked the same; it could have been ten thousand miles for all she knew.

"Oh Shinosuke," Akane pleaded, fingering the leaves of a strawberry bush, "can we sleep here tonight, please?"

He laughed and nodded, "Of course Akane, I'll go set up camp."

He left to put up a small tent and sleeping bags; making a fire while Akane explored. She waved goodbye to a sleeping Ranma and set off. She dashed down the rows at erratic speeds, losing her self in the little hedges. She went as far as she could, and didn't look back. Out here, she truly felt far, far away.

* * *

After a few more fights they noticed a sign stating "Town of Quaint – 10 miles". Ranma sighed half heartedly and trekked ahead of the other two; his head firmly set to stare at the ground.

They looked to each other knowingly.

"This has got to stop," Ukyo whispered, concerned.

Ryoga nodded, walking at the same pace beside her, "He's got no direction," Ryoga brought Ukyo closer and whispered almost wordlessly, "I practically let him win today to see if he'd get better."

Ukyo sighed. Ryoga felt her breath fall on him, and noticed just how close they were. They paused for a moment, staring at each other.

"C'mon you guys, you're takin' forever," Ranma growled from in front of them.

They threw themselves apart and stared away from each other, Ukyo turning pink. Ryoga stared at the ground with wide eyes, and hurried nearer to Ranma.

He did not need to worry about whether Ukyo would run the same way, but he did all the same; even when he had been walking for a short while with Ranma, he still checked over his shoulder for her from time to time. On one of these turns, Ranma nudged him in the shoulder to get him out of it.

He stared ahead, "So Ryoga, how am I supposed to believe what ya said before?"

They walked side by side, Ukyo more than a few paces behind, farther into the wood. They would soon be out of here. With any luck, they could catch dinner when they got to town.

Ryoga also stared ahead. The average passerby would think they were talking to themselves, not each other. Ryoga spoke, "I don't have the faintest clue what you're talking about, Ranma."

Ranma stayed staring ahead, "Y'know," he leaned in, "it was about me and Aka-"

Ryoga interrupted with a wave of his hand across Ranma's puzzled face, "Nope, never happened!"

Ranma started to react like he always did when he did not understand something; aggressively, "Listen Pigboy, I'm goin' crazy, but not _that_ crazy yet. So, either remember it, or I'll beat it into ya!"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "Oh the poor, poor last hours of a scorned lover."

This made Ranma angry; very angry. He was about to pummel Ryoga into a nearby tree, when he lost his balance on a root and started to fall. He knew he'd catch himself, it was no question, but when he felt Ryoga lift him up by the shoulder he stopped, "Uh . . . thanks, buddy."

Ryoga nodded, just as uncomfortably, "Right, couldn't have you with a broken leg, slowing us all down."

Ranma nodded, suddenly tired, "D'ya think Akane will get mad that I'm still here? I mean, I ain't really what she wants to be trailin' her."

Ryoga stayed silent for a second, pondering. He realized Ranma was being quite out of sorts, confiding in him, and deduced that his bedraggled heart was just too much for him to care anymore, "Why don't you just tell her?"

Ranma guffawed, "Tell her what? I've told her sorta. Jeez, what the hell pleases that damn girl? Whatever, who needs her?"

Ryoga laughed, "Y'know, I don't think she believes you."

Ranma nodded suspiciously, "Why not?"

Ryoga tried to explain, wording things carefully, "Well, when you've told her what you've told her, have you always been in an argument?"

Ranma stared blankly at him "It's me," he rationalized, "and it's Akane."

Ryoga rolled his eyes and checked for Ukyo, "Have you made any excuse for being there; she might think you're tricking her."

Ranma thought for a moment, and then shrugged, "Well, just that I'd never wanna come on my own, and that Pops and her dad made me."

Ryoga stared back in disbelief, "And you don't think that might have a _little_ to do with the fact that she doesn't trust you?"

Ranma shook his head, "What the hell are ya gettin' at?"

Ryoga pressed on, even though it hurt a bit inside. If he wanted Akane to be happy, he had to do something, "You've never told anyone you loved them when you didn't mean it. Hell, I doubt you've even ever told someone _that_ much."

Ranma stayed miffed, "Well, some of us don't like to flaunt it."

Ryoga continued, "So maybe, that is the only thing that will validate it for her."

Ranma stared blankly, "Ryoga," he asked calmly, "are ya tryin' to make this hard?"

He sighed, "Ranma, she needs to hear it. The only thing that is really going to compute in her mind is those three small words."

Ranma stared ahead in horror, 'Y'mean those three **big** words."

Ryoga smiled secretly, "Maybe," he tried, not quite knowing why, "if you can't say them, then that's not what you actually feel."

Ryoga had his moments of quiet dignity, where he stayed to the sidelines and let things roll. There were times when he let Akane be happy with the man she loved, at the time, and times when he could not bear it; trying feverously to be that man. Either way, he wanted her to be happy. If she was happy with a forgetful dolt, then he would respect that, once it became painfully obvious. He never thought Shinboy had a chance though, so Ranma had always been his target. Something inside of Ryoga, though, could not help it; it was like a child inside him wanted to scream. This was his chance; to put the doubt in Ranma's heart, and get Akane for himself!

Ranma looked to him seriously, then back ahead again. Finally, after a long pause, he deduced, "Maybe."

* * *

Akane decided, after a short amount of time, that she was due back. Unfortunately, though, she was lost. The sky was turning darker, and the moon was fully out. There were dark clouds, sometimes blocking the moon, which would soon mean complete darkness. She twirled in circles trying to trace her steps, but to no avail. She shouted out for her companion, but heard no reply.

She looked up to the see the sun slowly fall out of sight and the night being crowded by moonlight. She shrugged off a feeling that made her shudder and checked over her shoulder. Turning back around she decided to walk in one direction, that way, at least she would get out somewhere.

Suddenly, almost silently, Akane felt something go by her. She whizzed around, anticipating an attack. When she turned, nothing was there. She ignored it, but kept a close eye as she continued.

Again, something in the bushes behind her rustled in the field. This time she knew she heard it and spun around, with a look that could skin a cat.

"Come out and fight me, you monster!"

Akane felt something rest on her shoulder and spun around, flipping that something over. She stared at the lump of blue fabric that lay before her.

Once she recognized him her eyes bulged, "Shinosuke! Oh Shinosuke, I'm so sorry; are you hurt?"

He got up slowly, but surely, rubbing his head all the while, "Fine," he laughed while wincing, "just a little bump from an angel."

Akane smiled. He should yell at her, scold her, any thing but forgive her. Guilt trickled all through her veins, "Shinosuke, I am really, really sorry. I'm such a ditz!"

"Naw, I scared you. It was my fault," he smiled hopefully, waiting for her to show some sign of happiness.

So she smiled for him. She grinned, baring her white teeth, ear to ear, even though she didn't feel happy inside anymore.

He grinned back, "See? All better now; guess that's what I get for looking for you, huh," he stopped rubbing his head at this point, and took his stance close by Akane.

They paused for a moment in complete silence, staring at each other; each one contemplating.

They continued doing this when they heard something move. Akane knew Shinosuke didn't move, and he knew the same of her. They took guard.

Through the bushes something emerged. It seemed to be ten feet tall and five feet wide. Akane looked closer out of curiosity, but was pulled back by Shinosuke just as it roared, and the moon hit it perfectly. Akane gasped in horror, as did Shinosuke. And you would have to if, standing before you, was a ten foot tall, gigantic, angry looking carrot.

"GET OUT OF MY GARDEN," it boomed, clawing at them in a way only carrots could. It had little arms and feet, both as orange as its belly.The vegetable'shuge black eyes glared at them and squinted in emphasis, "GET OUT!"

Akane sighed; she was tired, and had had quite enough of this. Stress had taken over, and she was past exhausted.

"That is what we were trying to do," Akane told it; scolding the poor beast, "Until we were interrupted."

It stopped, stunned for a second, never being talked back to, and all. It managed a meek reply, ". . . get out?"

"Really, must you just stand there, terrorizing poor Shinosuke like that? And if you touched Ranma," she explained, with fury in her eyes, "I'll cook you for dinner."

It took a step back and seemed to question the command.

"And," she pointed out, with much emphasis and honesty, "you won't be tasty!"

At this the gigantic carrot, too confused to do anything else, turned around and skulked back into the distance, bewildered at the anomalous exchange.

Akane cracked her knuckles, yawned, and turned to an astonished Shinosuke, "If you wouldn't mind Shinosuke," she said, "it seems I'd really like to keep going. I doubt it's as late as it looks, and that vegetable looked pretty peeved."

He nodded, the scene still flashing by his eyes.

* * *

They hadn't noticed the person following them. Ranma would have been jealous at the silence and agility the follower, turning out to be male, had; had Ranma known he was there. Yet, he had been there, trailing close behind Ryoga and Ranma in the bushes, for quite some time. He chose this moment, after carefully listening to the boys' conversation, as he always did with everyone he met, to come out of hiding.

He ran up about ten feet, and stepped out of the bushes majestically. Carefully sweeping the dust and leaves off himself, he turned to the group, and bowed lower than they had ever seen.

Taking in his appearance Ranma raised a brow, "What in the hell is that thing?"

Him and his partner, a bemused Ryoga, stopped immediately as the man entered. Ukyo had now caught up with the two, and was standing on one end of the trio, next to Ranma, a horrified expression on her face.

"T-t-t-that's a m-m-m," Ukyo pointed a shaky finger and huddled behind Ranma, trying not to convulse.

"I think," Ryoga said knowingly, "it's a mime."

"Don't say that word," Ukyo warned, snarling at it, and holding Ranma's arm, "they are creepy!"

Ryoga laughed, "It's just a mime."

He walked up to it and shook its hand. The mime grinned and pulled him into a full hug; of which Ryoga broke apart, falling back a bit.

Ranma turned from his arm, clutched by his best friend and fiancé, and to the man in the white and black striped shirt and black skin tight pants.

"Hey," Ranma addressed the mime, "why're ya dressed so weird?"

The mime opened his eyes quite wide, mock grief on his face, pointing to his close with remorse. He stretched himself into all sorts of positions, lamenting about his outfit; he never spoke a word.

"Buddy," Ranma warned, "I'm talkin' to ya. Answer, and stop," he stared at his little routine, "flailin'."

Ukyo turned up andlooked into Ranma's eyes, "They don't speak, Ranma." She shuddered and turned away again, not regretting holding onto him and being so close, "they never speak."

Ranma stared quizzically at Ukyo, frightened beyond belief by the mime; some people are afraid of the oddest things!

Ranma sighed, "We don't have time for this, let's get goin'!"

He pulled himself forward, Ukyo in tow, lagging a bit and hiding her face. She didn't want to get near the mime, but she was holding onto Ranma's arm, and he wasn't stopping her; she could not let a chance like that fall through her fingers! Sure, she had given him up, but when the time arose when an opportunity like this flounced along; how could she turn it down?

The mime stepped in front of him, though. Ranma raised a brow in suspicion, but stalked it up to being an accident. He moved around the mime, but it was too fast, and pushed itself in front of him, smiling goofily. Ranma stared back, annoyed, "Listen bud, ya better get outta the way. If ya make me late, and I miss," Ranma tried to push past him the other way but failed again, "where I'm goin' bein' open," he said instead of what he truly did not want to pass up, "there's gonna be big trouble."

Ukyo had shut her eyes and was still staring into his shoulder, "Get away from my fiancé and I," she managed, erupting with disgust and anger, "Or I'll beat your non-speaking head senseless!"

Ranma and Ryoga gaped at the anger in Ukyo's voice. The mime stood still for a second, then morphed himself, through movement, into what seemed to be a scorned lover, giving her an imaginary flower.

She screeched at this, took out her spatula and slammed him hard in the stomach with it, sending him flying many, many miles away. Over the trees and hills, people could see a black and white dot, but heard nothing because, well, mime's just don't talk.

Ranma and Ryoga exchanged glances.

Ryoga smiled, "Ukyo," he almost laughed, "that was kinda creepy."

She put her spatula back, shook herself out, and walked in front of them, "Come on, we wouldn't want to be late!"

The two boys followed, each a little worried about rejecting her order.

* * *

Oddly enough, though obvious to anyone who has ever beenside-trackedby a mime before, Akane and Shinosuke arrived in town first. It seems there had been a cloud of darkness on their path, and Akane was right; it _had_ been earlier than they thought.

The town was adorable; little cottages in rows and one long strip, full of shops and services on both sides. It could be summed up into one word: quaint; which it obviously got its name from. The streets were cluttered with little kiosks selling trinkets, and candies.

The sun shone brightly the next morning. Akane and Shinosuke had taken up lodging in a cute little inn called "Dorfam's Inn" if only because it was the first when they walked into town.

This too, happened to Ranma and Co., so they took up lodging only rooms away. In total they had only needed two; letting Ukyo have a room, and Ryoga and Ranma share a two bedded one.

When they all went down to the lobby in the morning, to eat at the adjacent restaurant, Ranma was more than a little surprised to see the other travelers enjoying a meal there too.

He noticed how Akane laughed at Shinosuke's jokes, and how she kept staring out the widow tragically when he focused elsewhere, becoming just as bubbly when Shinosuke's eyes fell upon her again.

He missed her, there was not a bone in his body that did not want to leap over and reach for her, wrap around, and embrace her. Yet, he kept still, the model of all that was centered, and let her go on with her breakfast.

Ryoga and Ukyo had not noticed yet, and called Ranma over.

"Ranma you idiot, come on over and eat," Ryoga called, rolling his eyes and getting back into the conversation he was having with Ukyo.

Ranma was still staring at Akane when his name was called, and her ears perked, leading to her head swiveling behind her, eyes magnetically attracted to his own. Her mouth gaped for a second, and then shut, abruptly. She gained her composure, managed a quick nod, and turned back to Shinosuke.

Ranma, feeling caught and embarrassed, nodded just as curtly, and strode towards his table. Ryoga and Ukyo still hadn't noticed the other pair, too engrossed in conversation, that when Ranma came over unsteadily, they hardly noticed.

"Never," Ryoga told Ukyo, "has anyone told me they didn't enjoy home cooking more than restaurant food."

Ukyo rolled her eyes and glowered, but not angrily; lightly, "When people go out, which they do a lot, they want a superior meal. That's what they're hoping for, and that's what they get; a superior-to-home-cooked meal!"

Ranma tensed as someone came behind him. He thought it was Akane, and in a wild attempt to make her jealous, started laughing hysterically. The effect he was going for was to make her jealous of the wonderful time he was having, not that he had finally gone mad.

The person, a waitress who looked quite old and kind, jumped back at this sudden show of emotion, "My goodness dearie, you almost gave me a heart attack," she smiled warmly, and whispered so only he could hear, nudging him in the shoulder as she grinned, "but nothin' a little whisky can't cure, eh? Care to join me for a sip, or two, later?"

Ranma gawked for a second at the bizarre proposition the old woman brought forth. He decided he had heard her wrong, "W-w-what?"

The old woman winked, "Playin' hard to get, I see," she said, trying to sound coy, "you seem like a very loving man, are you?"

Ranma turned to Ryoga and Ukyo for help, but they hadn't noticed the woman there, about to ask their orders. He turned back, Akane apparent in the corner of his eye, "Am I what?"

The sheer awkwardness of the situation was turning his cheeks red.

The woman turned and glanced at Akane, "You seem to be spendin' a lot of time starin' in this direction. Could it be," she pried, "that you have a feelin', or two, for this lass?"

The old woman had a dark purple dress on and a green apron, pockets at the front filled with who knows what. She waited inquisitively, while Ranma stared to Akane, and back. Shinosuke was fiddling around with the forks, and Akane was laughing hysterically in some in depth conversation with him, peering over to Ranma for, what seemed to be, his reaction.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about, ya ghoul," he told her, furiously.

The woman put a hand to her chest in shock, "My goodness sonny, ya should watch what you call strangers. Normally," she warned, pointing a finger warily at him, "I'd have your hide for such a comment," she surveyed him again, "but I like you. So, I'll tell you a secret," she leaned in, right next to his ear, "nobody's told her a joke."

Ranma was confused beyond belief, "What?"

The old woman laughed loudly, "She's usin' the tactic you tried before our chat."

Ranma stared for a second, recalling what he did right before they started talking. Then, remembering his bout of laughter, he turned to Akane again. She was staring right at him, their eyes met for a long moment, her cheeks went red, and she turned away embarrassed. In a few seconds, she disappeared all together.

Ranma turned back to the woman, "How did you know . . . that I . . . and she . . . how did . . . I don't know what you're talkin' about."

The woman winked again, making Ranma less uncomfortable and more inquisitive.

He pressed on, "Do you have some special mind reading technique, or something?"

She smiled, "No love, matters of the heart can be quite obvious to everyone else."

Ranma stopped, _'What the hell is she talkin' about? How did she know what I was doing? And why was Akane starin' at me?'_

Before he could go on, she coughed loudly, and pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, "Why hello there folks, what can I get you this fine mornin'?"

Ryoga smiled at her, "Yes, I'll have the number three, please."

She nodded, knowingly, and looked to Ukyo, "And you dear, what do you want?"

Ukyo smiled just as brightly, "I'll have the same please; and don't you think restaurant food is better than home cooked food?"

The old woman perched herself on one hip, "Well," she said after a short pause, "I think only a handful of people really _find_ home, and that wouldn't be enough for a fair census, would it?"

This left Ryoga and Ukyo at a loss.She hadn't really answered, but what she said, nullified the question.

She turned to Ranma, "What you'll be wantin' isn't on the menu," she glanced at the other table occupied by Nerimans,"but it _is_ in the restaurant."

He turned to look at Akane and Shinosuke for a quick second, then turned back with a utilitarian expression on his face, "I don't know what your talkin' about; I'll have number two."

* * *

A/N: So, I think I'll pick up here for the next chapter. I want to show everyone's reaction to seeing everyone else, not for real plot reasons, or character development, but just for fun! I think I will write a chapter about this size every three or four weeks because I am being attacked by homework, and school is a cesspool of sickness; s,o I am sadly sick. Reviews gladly appreciated!


	7. Seven Hundred Lovely Candles: How Quaint...

And when somebody knows you well

Well, there's no comfort like that

And when somebody needs you

Well, there's no drug like that

And where l'm home, curled in your arms

And I'm safe again

I'll close my eyes and sleep

To the sound of London Rain

--"London Rain" by Heather Nova

* * *

Akane turned back to her food as Shinosuke continued with a story he had been trying to communicate for the last ten minutes, having severe trouble remembering the end.

"And then the guy said . . . wait –the girl- yeah, it was a girl . . . that ate? No, that's not right," Shinosuke frowned, "what was I talking about?"

Akane nodded enthusiastically, not quite knowing what she was agreeing with.

Her mind was on other, Ranma-ish things.

She stared back to his table; noticing Ukyo and Ryoga talking and shaking their hands, faces animated. Ranma had his back to her, but she guessed he was having just as wild a conversation.

She turned back to Shinosuke and smirked to herself, _'Two can play at that game,'_ she thought, _'and I'll do him one better!'_

Akane noticed Ranma was having a conversation with an insatiably old woman and, feeling rather bad for ruining the conversation, immediately started to howl. She stared at her table partner and nodded, brazenly laughing at the hilarious 'joke' he had told her, hoping to catch Ranma's attention.

The woman said something to him and he turned in her direction. Akane peered over at him for a moment, to see if he noticed, and quickly turned back to her meal before Ranma would lock eyes with her; that would give it all away.

The woman put a hand to her chest and kept the conversation with him going. Akane just had to know what they were saying. She started to look closely, craning her neck to get a better view. She decided that if she wanted it enough, she could teach her self immediately how to read lips. She squinted, as Shinosuke droned on, and tried to decipher the words.

Ranma's head swiveled too fast and Akane was staring right at him when he did it.

'_Oh no,'_ Akane thought, _'how the hell am I gonna get out of this? If I suddenly move it'll be too obvious I was staring,'_ she noticed his eyes were still on her and decided not to think about any other options, _'Who cares, I can't keep this up.' _

She managed to turn, as the French would say, _"rouge"_, before she buried her face under the table.

She was under the table.

What in the _hell_ was she doing **under the table**?!

'_When, in my head,_' she asked herself, _'was this a good idea?'_

She stared around her. The radius of the restaurant had decreased quite a bit and she stared at the ring of white, flowing fabric around her. It was like she was in an upside-down cupcake wrapper.

'Okay Akane,' she told herself, breathing slowly and clearing her mind, _'just get up. Say you thought you dropped a chopstick, or a napkin, or an elephant, _**anything**_!'_

She started to move towards the exit of her cupcake wrapper, when something struck her; not an object, a thought.

Shinosuke had stopped talking; he probably thought she had left to go to the bathroom. Well, why didn't she? She could easily just sneak out from under the tablecloth, and go to the bathroom for a breather. Ranma showing up had been . . . odd, to say the least.

She half-smiled to herself, _'Well, at least I can check that my face doesn't look clown ugly. I haven't been near a mirror for a while now, and last night I just fell asleep, forgetting the damn things existed.'_

Akane poked her head out from under the cloth, a big black-blue hole in the cream, angelic material. She got on her hands and knees, properly now, and started to sneak out from underneath it, staring at Shinosuke to make sure he didn't notice her. She crept backward; still studying Shinosuke's every move to make sure he didn't notice.

She kept going and was almost out of sight; she made a system of feeling the ground and objects behind her, rich carpet dowsing her fingers; like a good, furry pillow. She felt something behind her. So far she had encountered three things: wall, plant, and server. This felt an awful lot like the latter of the three, and she decided she could properly apologize, turn around and everything, instead of just making a lame hand gesture like last time. She felt the fabric of the pant of the person; it surely could not be another server; the fabric was completely different from the rough texture of the last.

'_Wow,'_ she mused, smiling secretly, _'I'm slowly becoming a connoisseur of all that is pant-leg.'_

She tugged a bit, to test the durability, and felt the fabric swiftly fall out of her grasp. Unfortunately, she had balanced quite a bit on that small tug and, subsequently, she fell towards the fabric.

'_Great.'_

She cringed, reading for impact with the ground; an impact that oddly enough, never came. She blinked a few times, and felt herself being carried and propped behind the fence-like side of two adjoining booths. Now completely out of Shinboy's sight, Akane relaxed a bit, letting the tension of her situation fall a bit.

"I suppose I should thank you," Akane greeted two lean pair of legs. Well, Akane deduced they were lean, but could not really tell due to the slacks hiding them from the world, "nice chinos."

As her gaze rose, her mouth fell.

You know when you're reading a really good book, and the character is put in a situation where you sort of know what's coming next, but hope to whatever you hope to that it doesn't? Well, that was exactly what Akane was thinking as a hand thrust itself out to help her up.

'Akane," the voce asked, in a tone laced with a sarcastic humor only one person could do so eloquently, "what the heck are ya doin'?"

'_Okay,'_ she demanded herself to think positively, _'you have two choices: one, tell the truth, or two, lie until your brain hurts.'_

"I lost a contact," Akane blurt out.

Ranma raised a soulless brow carelessly, "You don't wear contacts."

Akane took the silence that followed as an signal that that was, somehow, a question.

She took the hand, and pulled herself up, fall a tiny bit only when he stumbled, but quickly they both regained their composure. She smoothed down her hair, turned to him, and smiled politely, "Just in case."

Then, with more dignity than she thought she could muster, she walked swiftly passed him into the bathroom, the expression on her ace far from the calm, cool one she had faced him with.

Once the door was closed she turned and consequently rest upon the wall nearest to her, _'Damn, I am _**such**_ a dolt.'_

Meanwhile, Ranma stood silently, confused beyond reason. Being the martial artist that he was though, he took this opportunity to talk with an old, yet not well known, friend. He descended upon Shinosuke's table like a vulture to it's prey.

"Hiya Shinosuke, funny seein' you here," Ranma grinned, tight lipped as ever.

He dropped his fork and turned to scan the entire restaurant, not really knowing what he was looking for and giving up, "What are you doing here? Leave Akane alone, you-you," Shinosuke had nothing to call him, never getting to know what really pushed the boy's buttons, "scoundrel!"

Ranma grinned, "I'm only here to help," he sneered, taking Akane's seat across from the other male at the table. Ranma picked up her fork and started to poke her food boredly, "the sooner we find you're old man's old man, the sooner . . ."

Ranma trailed off, not really knowing the answer to what came next, but he had a goal and that was all that mattered.

Shinboy smirked, "What Ranma, forget?"

Ranma put a hand to his mouth in overzealous surprise, "Oh my goodness, ya didn't forget my name. Why, I think I might be important to ya! That's so kind of you," he gleamed sarcastically, fork still in hand, "Why is it, that you can remember my name?"

Now it was Shinosuke's turn to sneer, "I only remember because Akane says it all the time!"

Now it Ranma's turn to drop a utensil, "Wh-what d'ya mean?"

Shinosuke looked resigned now, staring at his food, "Her sleep is riddled with your name, and I can't help but hate the man that hurts my love's heart so."

Ranma gulped; he hadn't put anything in his mouth to gulp on, "I didn't hurt Akane. If it wasn't for you and you're stupid quest," Ranma's voice began to rise, "then we'd still be home!"

Shinosuke stared back, unaffected by Ranma's emotion, "Oh yes, stuck in the hamlet still, that's what she wants."

Ranma rose, "How in the heck d'ya know what she wants? You don't know a thing about 'er!"

Shinosuke rose to match him, "I know that when she cries it is not because of me; who else at this table can say that?"

Ranma leaned in, just as Shinosuke did, their auras blazing.

At that moment, Akane stepped between them, "Ranma thank you for before, but don't screw it up already," he turned to her with confusion and betrayal apparent. She explained quietly, "It's just that you're so seldom in my good books."

Ranma's mouth was slightly agape, but he conceded, turning back only once more to stare down his opponent, "Wouldn't wanna be the reason for more tears," he stared steely-eyed at Shinosuke, "I've already cause enough of those."

Akane sucked in her breath. Her dream, her dream had him saying almost exactly that! She turned to see any recognition on his face as well, but he was too busy throwing a deriding expression at Shinosuke.

She sighed, "I suppose we'll be seeing you."

Shinosuke stared back, just as evilly, "Take care."

Ranma kept staring at Shinosuke as he slowly retreated, "Catch ya later."

And then, he was gone, out of her sight almost, receding back into the background, sitting with Ryoga and Ukyo, who welcomed his return earnestly. After a few moments, they turned to face Akane. Ryoga chocked on a bone, Ukyo waved half heartedly, and Ranma's faced moved peculiarly.

'_Wait,'_ Akane halted earnestly, _'was that a twitch, or a wink?'_

* * *

Akane stepped from the threshold of Shinosuke's room as he finished rummaging through a pile of papers.

She laughed, "Shinosuke, I can pay today, alright? Please, can we just take a day off; I'm still a little shook up from the caves, y'know?"

He turned instantly, sorrow in his eyes, mind set on making her feel better, "Please Akane, what would make you feel better."

At his overzealous reaction, she stammered back , out of his room and back to the edge of the side walk outside. Her face molded hopelessly into a grimace, after making him feel sorry for her again. He didn't deserve this; sure, she had been shaken by the mountains, but that was not why she was checking over her shoulder every five minutes.

"Please," Akane stammered, trying to calm him, and finally putting a hand on his shoulder, silencing everything, "I just need some time in this village. It's so," she searched for the right word, "quaint."

He nodded and just as he was going to ask for forgiveness for being such a burden, Akane spoke, "Also, I was thinking you could maybe talk to the town folk, ask if they've seen anything odd. I think I might go shopping," she scanned the outside centre of the Inn, "maybe there are a couple of finds in this town."

He nodded, as she knew he would, and she turned, briskly walking towards the exit. As she walked through the circle the rooms of the inn were kept around, she noticed the fountain in the middle. Two people were immortalized in it, emblazoned with the words, "Love is today, never tomorrow" and Akane bit back at something she could not quite admit yet. She kept walking and noted the small flowers everywhere; pink, purple, and blue, among many colors.

Finally, she reached the exit and walked out of the inn's gates and onto the long strip that most of the town consisted of. She stepped down the street, a few shops here and there, everything you would expect. She saw a dress in the window of what she deduced was a tailor's store, and admired it genuinely.

It was emerald green and silky, the color rippled, as did the dress, down the sides where her hips would be. The top was strapless with tiny pearls edging down the side from the top under her arms to down to her sides. The fabric was layered around the torso elegantly and Akane knew it was a work of art, something someone had dreamed about, not planned over time.

She stepped in, knowing she couldn't afford such a woven masterpiece. A man appeared from no where in particular and stretched his arms wide, eye just as protruding, "Darling, have you come here to serenade me?"

Akane took a step back and studied him for a second. A tape measure draped over his shoulders like a scarf, she noticed he was very skinny, with a thin, wispy face, and tight pants.

She smiled at his kind face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed, "You, you're from my dream," he spat enthusiastically. He ran to the window and scooped the emerald dress fro the window haphazardly, too caught up in her to care. He threw it on the table that lay at the back of the room. She followed, interested in what he meant. He suddenly stopped, turned to her and stared, amazed, "I never knew I could tell the future, amazing," he murmured to himself, undoing the dress, prepping it, "simply amazing."

Akane rolled her eyes, finally coming to her sense, "If this is some stupid sales pitch," at this he look hurt, "I am terribly sorry for wasting your time, but I haven't got the money to pay for this."

He smiled, "Smart too, eh? Well, you won't have to worry; you came in for a reason, and this was it. I was supposed to give you this; it's for tonight right?"

Akane smiled graciously as he handed her the dress delicately, "I can't accept this; you've worked too hard for nothing from me."

He turned serious, sinister even, "If you do not accept this dress I'll be so unhappy and sad that I'll . . . well, I'll simply burst!"

She laughed, "Quite the drama queen, huh?"

He smirked, "You have no idea; obviously, you haven't been in town long."

She nodded, pulling the fabric towards her chest, "Yeah, so?"

"Well," he went on, taking her shoulders and pushing her towards a dressing room, "we're gonna make you the talk of the town."

Akane stopped him and turned blushing, "Really, where would I even wear a gown like this?"

His face fell a bit in disbelief, "Why for tonight; everyone will be there!"

Akane gave in and secretly enjoyed not having to trek out tonight. As she changed behind the curtain, into the beautiful dress, she kept talking, "So what's this celebration tonight for?"

She heard his voice clearly through the curtain, "For Yukio and Kimi of course. Why, without them, I don't know what this town would do. They grew up here you know; never had a single fight."

Akae sat on the chair, staring mournfully in the mirror with her in the stall. She stared into her own eyes, and read them reverently, knowing exactly what they said. It was like reading a book. She thought in her head of what he had said to her, all he had done for her. He had told her he needed her, but he could have just said that to keep out o trouble. She needed to look him in the eyes, she needed to tell. And she would, tonight.

She pushed away the curtain and the man gasped respectively, "So, you say _everyone_ in town's going to be there tonight?"

* * *

Ranma spent most of the day wandering through the village. Strolling down the street he noticed how peaceful and pretty it was. I t was not sharply beautiful, amazingly, but it was peaceful, charming, and made you fill with contentment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked nonchalantly down the street, stopping to stare at a few stores, but really just taking in the atmosphere. He loved the quiet moments in his life; they were so few and far between, but he had to admit, it would have been nice to have someone here with him. Not to talk to, or anything, just to walk with.

If Ranma would have kept walking in the direction he had been in for the past half hour, he would have bumped into another Nerima native that would surely being them both to silence, but he did not. He slid into a dessert filled store to check out the yummy delicacies. He noticed something huff by the window as he looked at the little cakes behind the glass counter, just waiting to be eaten.

After an hour of this he succumbed to boredom and went back to his and Ryoga's room. Ryoga had been gone most of the day and Ranma began to worry if he had gotten lost and was now in Saskatchewan.

'_What the hell do I care?'_ He thought to him, slightly alarmed at his empathy, _'He's never done anything for me! Well, he did help me when I almost fell, and I guess he said that nice stuff, but he was probably tryin' to get somethin'.'_

Suddenly, as if on cue, Ryoga courteously opened the door and led Ukyo in, they were laughing. They turned to him, looking for a second at his unhappy face.

Ukyo rolled her eyes, "Why look, Ranma honey's brooding," she raised an eye brow and gave him a look, sarcastically remarking, "Well, that's not common."

Ranma sneered slightly, more at Ryoga than Ukyo, "So, didn't get lost today, huh?"

Then Ryoga swept two long plastic bag looking things into the room and unzipped one of te down the front, "Ranma," he instructed, "shower and put this on."

Ranma cautiously took the tuxedo and quizzically turned to Ukyo who had returned from bringing her own plastic sheath, "Sorry Ranma honey, but we were invited to this party when we were in town; they said it would be horrible for us not to go."

Ranma stared at the two blankly, "Ya can't possibly think I'm goin' to this thing."

Ukyo walked toward the bathroom with a small case she removed from her bag, "Oh please Ranma, you said you wouldn't leave Nerima, and here you are now," she turned to him right before she closed the door to the other room, "you really mustn't say the first thing that comes to mind."

Ranma heard the door shut then and sighed, "Why is she getting changed in our bathroom, she has a room of her own."

"Stop complaining idiot," Ryoga admonished, "And get into your suit."

"No," Ranma replied like a child, folding his arms and turning to face the wall.

Ryoga restrained himself, stared at Ranma and sighed, loving that he could take pity on his friend/rival. He finished changing quickly and walked over to Ranma, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Ranma, you know I'd love to fight you to the death," Ranma perked at that, "but these suits are rentals."

Ranma smirked, turning slowly, "Fine," he smiled, "but only because I'd have to pay the deposit."

* * *

As Akane stepped into the humungous town hall, located right next to their little inn, she turned to Shinosuke; his arm entwined with hers and smiled, _'It's so beautiful!'_

And she was right; it was fantastically beautiful. There were hundreds of candles lining the walls and the softest touch of flowers in all the right places. Basically, it was glorious.

"Nice, huh Ranma honey?" Some behind Akane said as she stepped down the stairs.

She turned to see Ukyo, grinning at the decorations, and Ryoga next to her, Ranma on her other side.

His shoulders move slightly and were meant to be taken as a shrug, "Whatever," was muttered from his tight lips. He, of course looked dastardly handsome in his rented tuxedo, and Akane became immediately red faced.

He raised his lids just enough to glide up to her face; his face actually gaped.

'_Ha, the element of surprise is finally mine; take that Ranma Saotome!' _Akane grinned.

"Hello Ranma," she said, trying to pout in the most seductively nonchalant way she could, "nice decorations, eh?"

He nodded, gulped, and turned his eyes back to Ukyo, "You want somethin' to drink?"

She turned to Akane with a hint of pity in her eyes, and then back to Ranma, enjoying the attention, "Yes please, Hun!"

"And me too, Saotome," Ryoga chimed in, not noticing Akane's disposition yet.

Shinosuke stepped forward, looking equally handsome in his penguin outfit, "Why don't you make that four, right Akane?"

"I think she can decide for her self if she wants punch or not," Ranma told him resentfully.

Akane could still not get over her soured attempt at being a smoldering temptress; maybe he really didn't want her, or maybe he was just gay.

Her crest fallen expression apparent only to the trained eye, she responded, all too bubbly, "Thanks, that would be great!"

Ranma eyed her for a second, studying her, making Akane horribly uncomfortable, and then seemingly passing on to stare at something else, "Right."

He began to leave and Akane felt her self step forward, "On second thought," she heard her self saying, "I think I'll get my own."

Everyone seemed to nod, thinking this was common behavior for the knowingly-stubborn Akane. She smiled; she was being different.

Ranma didn't wait for her though, and as she weaved through the crowd, she lost him. When she got to the counter she sighed and sat down on one of the many cute, red velvet chairs. With a sigh, she turned to the bartender; a crooked old woman that seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hello Darlin', need somethin' to soothe your troubles?"

Akane stared back at the old woman, "Whatever's free," she whispered, a little frightened of the woman.

The woman stared hard for a second, scanning her through her eyes; a retinal scan of her entire entity. And the next instant, she was done and let out the heartiest laugh Akane had ever heard, "Aye, ya joke well girlie!"

Akane nodded politely, putting up a smile, meekly replying, "I try."

The woman was about to open her mouth again, when she noticed something behind Akane and her grin widened, "Why hello my boy, how's life been treatin' you since we last talked?"

Ranma groaned as he saw the old woman, but turned to Akane, a bit peeved, "Where the hell'd ya go?"

Akane's anger rose a tad, "Me? I was following you and you were obviously trying to lose me for who-knows-what reason!"

Ranma's brow furrowed, "S'not my fault you're slower than a caterpillar."

Akane was about to reply, very nastily indeed, when someone much older and wiser cut in, "Y'know my dear," she addressed Akane, "caterpillars turn into butterflies. Ye should be thanking your fiancé for the compliment."

Akane blushed and stared into her lap, Ranma shut his mouth, and the woman chortled again.

Suddenly, an annoyed scream came from the silk screen at the front of the banquet hall and a beautiful girl, about Akane's height, maybe a bit taller, in a flowing cream-golden gown, stormed through the partition.

Flailing her arms about, she looked ready to explode, "You," she pointed to the screen behind her, not bothering to turn, ignoring the stunned faces around her, "Are a blithering idiot!"

Almost immediately after, a man with dark hair and a tanned, incredibly handsome face followed her, wagging a finger back at her, "Why don't you just go, I don't need this; I can get any girl in this room! Why the hell would I want a tomboy like you?"

She flipped around, and he kept walking until stomping in front of her, both fuming, staring into each other's eyes, "That's it," she yelled, right in his face, wriggling something off her finger, "the re-wedding is off!"

HE grinned eagerly, and snidely, "Why don't we just call off the marriage we've got, just to make you happy?"

She sneered just as strongly, "Sounds great to me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both turned in different directions and the girl stomped into a room at the front of the hall and he slipped back through the screen.

Everyone stood frozen in shock for a moment, and then burst into commotion, many screaming, "What are we to do?"

Everyone was screaming and bustling, frantic expressions on every face.

Ranma and Akane turned to each other, worried expression on each face, and turned to the old woman in front of them, "What," Ranma asked with authority, "the hell," he continued, as he joined Akane on the bar stool next to her, commotion apparent in the back ground, "was that?"

The old woman, for once, did not look entirely composed, "Well," she explained, "that was the reason our community is so well oiled; that was Yukio and Kimi of course! They were celebrating their re-nuptials today! The town is terribly dependant on them; the pride of the city is what they are. I really don't know what we'll be doin' about such a problem, do you?'

Ranma rolled his eyes, forgetting the chaos around them, "Whatever, not my problem, I'm leavin' town."

He got up to leave and Akane grabbed his arm. They both tensed, stared at the arm and hand, and then to each other. Akane took advantage of the moment, "Ranma, please, we can't leave! We have to help them."

Ranma paused for a second, took a deep breath, and relaxed, "Fine," he noticed the woman behind the counter smirk, "but only because I can't leave without ya, and we both know how damn stubborn you can be!"

She coughed loudly to get the attention of the two, "Excuse me," she grinned sneakily, "but I know just how ya could remedy the situation."

They blinked, turned to each other, back to the woman's gleaming eyes, and gulped.

* * *

Akane had made her way down the barren hallway, one light flickering, no one daring to face Kimi's wrath. After a fight with her not-really-anymore husband she would eat away at anyone that came near her. Their love was very important to the town though, the old woman had explained.

"_Some towns live on the economy, maybe they depend on the wheat or corn. We do things a little diff'rently here in Quaint," she explained, hunching over for comfort, "our town had been a spittoon for the rest of the world. Only the grittiest and dirtiest lived here."_

_Akane found this hard to believe, it had been so wonderful earlier! The woman smiled, used to the reaction somehow. Ranma just nodded, masking the emotions, if he had any, that would dare surface._

"_Anyway," she went on hoarsely, sounding like it was painful to talk, but enjoying it so much, she continued, "then we started to notice them. They had this kind of love that was magical. I mean, it was just a few of us at first, but it traveled like a smile," Ranma raised an eyebrow and the old hag rolled her eyes, "Come now boy, like a smile; one person smiles, makes another person; like a chain."_

_Ranma looked away at the depleting sanity of the crowd, "Whatever."_

"_So," she crooned, impatiently wanting to finish her story, "when more people noticed they just sort of stopped. They stopped robbing, stopped fighting, sorta started making each other better than they were before. Please, you must help us!"_

_Akane nodded, "Yes, but why us?"_

_The old woman smirked, "Well," she smiled, "because I'm hopin' they still have a little humor left in 'em."_

_Akane and Ranma turned to each other, neither one understanding._

Akane began to regret agreeing to this. The people she had walked by were whispering, watching her and pointing. She felt she was walking to her death, but continued; not one to give in because of a few ill looks.

She finally arrived at the end of the hallway and in front a normal, plain wooden door. Akane was just about to knock when it swung open and a tragically beautiful girl stepped into the door way, mascara running down from her eyes, somehow majestically, "I suppose you're the sacrifice they've offered," she asked dead panned.

Akane became nervous. What if she was a peace offering, a punching bag, who knows what kind of crazy rituals this town might have, "Um."

The girl's face slowly turned into a smile, pointed a finger lightening fast and poked Akane on the nose, sending her back a few steps in shock, "Gotcha."

She turned to stare into the girl's eyes angrily, "Y'know, it's rude to do that."

The girl studied Akane's slightly heated face and stepped away from barricading the door, stepping around the door and inviting Akane in with one swooping arm, "You're absolutely right, come on in."

Akane watched the girl for a second, and then conceded with her peace mission, still a bit miffed.

* * *

Ranma pushed through the silk barricade that heldthe makeshift room at the front from the rest of the building. Right as he entered he felt a roundhouse kick to the face coming by his left ear. He easily stepped out of the way and a tuxedoed man fell in shock, picked himself up, dusted said person off, and turned to Ranma proudly, "People don't usually survive those kicks."

Ranma turned to face the man, "Maybe ya should start fightin' conscious people; it'd help train ya."

The man came at him again but stopped, right after Ranma came into fighting stance, "Naw," the man said, "Ya aren't worth tryin'."

Ranma took this extremely badly, "What the heck are ya talkin' about? I just beat ya!"

The man rolled his eyes, "I could beat you with my eyes closed; I was assessing your response."

Ranma was very unimpressed, "Fight me right now, I'll show ya how to close those eyes!"

The man walked up to Ranma, put his arm on his shoulder, and gazed right back at him, "I could never fight a man with other things so obviously on his mind."

Ranma was a little shocked from the close proximity, but managed to not give in to the other man's try at making him uncomfortable, "I ain't thinkin' about anythin' else but beatin' ya to a pulp."

The man didn't move his stare, or his arm. He studied Ranma for more than a few moments. Ranma stayed calm and stared right back, accepting any challenge, even a staring contest.

The man finally turned away for a second and then looked back.

"You," he smirked, "remind me of someone."

* * *

A/N: So? Ooh, quick update this time! I made myself the deadline of the seventh of each month having a new chapter, but this one didn't take as long. In fact, I have most of my ideas for the next whole chapter. Hmm, maybe I'll write it tonight and post it in another two weeks. This chapter was going to be longer, but I feel this is an okay cliffhanger and I wanted to put up another chapter because I want to start another chapter for some reason. Yes, I'm horribly odd. Review! 


	8. Eight Awkward Silences: Similarities

I've nothing much to offer

There's nothing much to take

I'm an absolute beginner

nd I'm absolutely sane

As long as we're together

The rest can go to hell

I absolutely love you

But we're absolute beginners

With eyes completely open

But nervous all the same

-"Absolute Beginners" by David Bowie

* * *

Akane stared at the girl across from her, "Your make up's running down your face."

She smiled widely and sniffed, "I knew that, I'm making a statement. Mascara has always been worn on the eyes, but in one swift movement, I have broadened its horizons forever!"

Akane kept the confused expression square on her face, but then smiled back and laughed a little. Kimi chuckled too, staring curiously at the young girl parallel to her.

"Tell me," she instructed, fanning her eyelashes, slowlyturning her head up and to Akane's gaze, "what's your name?"

"I'm Akane," she smiled, thrusting out her hand.

Thewoman accepted her hand and shook it firmly, "Kimi, it's a real pleasure Akane. So tell me, who've they got looking after the big lummox I stupidly married?"

Akane flushed a bit at the thought of Ranma, "Ranma Sa-"

Kimi interrupted her, "Are you two together," she asked, instantly curious, stepping closer. Seeing Akane's face, she explained, "you reacted funny."

Akane's eyes opened wide and she stammered, willing herself to reply, "He's . . . well, he's sort of my fiancé."

Kimi smirked, "By choice," she asked, with anere of experience, "or by family?"

Akane began to answer, but stopped, resting her hands neatly in her lap and staring down at them.

Kimi sat closer across from her, pulling her chin up gently, "Or maybe both?"

She blushed deeply this time, and looked up again, a little furiously, "Why are you so interested?"

"Well," Kimi explained, eyes gleaming, standing up and walking to a tiny fridge in the corner. She opened the door and searched through, poking her arm in and rustling around, "you and your hubby," Akane started to protest and Kimi motioned with her other hand, "sorry, I meant maybe-hubby. Anyway, you and your maybe-hubby remind me," she stepped away, holding bottles of liquor tiny enough to fit in your hand, "of my knight-in-shining-armor and me when we were younger."

Akane jerked her head, paying no attention to the bottles Kimi was bringing in her arms and dropping in front of her, falling into a cross legged position gracefully, which is quite a feat in a dress made for looking pretty in. She handed one to Akane and the girl accepted, not fully knowing what it was.

"What's this stuff," the young Tendo girl asked quizzically,guessing what itcould be, but not understanding why she had been given one, "it looks like a mini bottle."

Kimi grinned at her innocence, "It's liquor, a friend gave them to me for the wedding. You don't have to have any; it's just that you look like you could use one."

Akane nodded, and took it as a challenge, holding the bottle up to eye level and staring into the glass bottle, "Yeah, I'll have one, maybe two."

Kimi smirked, "Don't get ahead of yourself, sweetheart," she warned, swigging the bottle's contents quickly, feeling the bite once she finished it off, and was already starting the next.

Akane watched her down it and focused on the bottle, unscrewing it and holding it to her lips. She shut her eyes tightly and started to down it, emptying the contents in seconds. The bite hit her hard and she felt the compelling urge to throw up, "That," she spat, "was disgusting!"

Kimi nodded knowingly

, resting against the door, "So, tell me what you and your Ranma are doing in this little town?"

Akane shook her head and her hands, "No, we're not here together; I'm here with Shinosuke," Kimi stared at her in confusion and Akane tried to explain the situation, "um, he's very nice."

Kimi put down another bottle and picked up the next, "He's not Ranma though, why isn't he with his fiancée?"

Akane tried to explain, opening another bottle, "He _is_ with his fiancée, well, another one of his fiancées. He's got three you know," Kimi's eyebrows raised and Akane felt some pride in astonishing the older woman, "Yep, Ranma's always gone into things trying to be far ahead of the crowd; obviously three fiancées is quite a bit ahead of the rest of the pack."

Kimi nodded knowingly again, "Yukio had that problem, they weren't fiancées, but they were persistent buggers. I got in fights with them all the time," she recollected, staring off into her memories, "I'd get so jealous when they'd come near him," she laughed, "we used to fight like dogs."

Akane noticed the sparkle in the girl's eyes.

Kimi laughed again, "Who am I kidding, we _still_ fight like dogs."

Akane had to ask the question she didn't really want to ask, more like needed to, "Then why stay with him; why stay when all you do is fight?"

Kimi stopped immediately and looked to Akane, "Oh no, it's not all _bad_ fighting; the fighting turned playful, sweet," she smiled secretly, "and we have excellent moments too. It's just, well, I hate this part; the part where we haven't made up yet, and I'm so angry that he's not here to comfort me while I'm mad at him!"

Akane felt something for the sweet woman in front of her and slowly moved to hug her, "Boys make us girls cry far too much."

Kimi shrugged, sniffing and wiping something from her eye, dragging herself lazily to a desk with a box of tissue on it, coming back, smiling, and blowing her nose, "Sometimes it's good to cry."

* * *

Ranma sat across the table from the striking man he had just encountered. He was not truly comfortable sitting with someone that had told him they could beat him, but would not fight; Ranma chalked that up to getting into a fight with a girl.

"So what'd you guys fight over?" Ranma asked, acting quite nonchalant, but desperately wanting to know.

Yukio shrugged, "Some girl tried to break us up again, or somethin', and she over-reacted when the girl kissed me! I mean, I didn't ask to be irresistible!"

Ranma nodded reverently, "I totally understand ya buddy, same thing happens to me and Akane **all the time**."

Yukio raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Is that who's keeping the wench captive?"

Ranma nodded, thinking only that by that he must mean his wife, "Yeah we're kinda engaged, by our parents," he quickly explained. Yukio grinned and Ranma tried to dismiss the whole thing, "Yeah, but I've got two more so it doesn't really make a difference."

Yukio was surprised, "Wow, didn't figure you for such a player!"

Ranma tried to clarify, taping his fingers on the table, "Naw, my Pop arranged all of 'em; he'd sell me for a good bowl of soup in a second."

Yukio stared hard at the young man, "Yeah," he said after a long pause, "I had – I still have – girls comin' after me all the time. It's hard though, I don't wanna make 'em cry, but," he turned away, focusing on the floor sternly, contemplating a memory, "it makes her hurt."

Ranma did not know what to say. Usually, in this sort of situation, he would say something rude and out of context, and make the wrong move. In an effort to better himself he kept quiet, fighting his repellenceof silence.

Yukio snapped out of it, "So, who's your father? I'd love to know the man that would sell his son for some miso soup!"

Ranma rolled his eyes, kicked back, and stuck his feet up on the desk, "His name's Saotome, Genma Saotome."

He noticed the man had been taken aback by this, "The _same _Genma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts is your father?"

Ranma nodded, worrying his Pop had done something to the guy in the past and he was going to get the bad end if it instead; again.

Yukio was abash, "Your father defeated me a long time ago!"

Ranma's face fell; time for the whole "now I'll seek vengeance on his son" part of this normal occurrence, but Yukio just kept smiling.

The man prodded a bit, laughing jovially, "how's the ol' windbag doin'?"

Ranma glared, trying to decipher the situation, "Ya mean ya don't wanna fight?"

Yukio shook his head.

"But you lost?"

Yukio nodded.

"To my Pop?"

Yukio nodded again, a small smile across his lips, "I lost fair and square, Ranma."

The boy nodded, "Well, it's a real relief knowin' at least one person's got some honor to own up to when it ain't nobody's fault but their own!"

The older man winked, "Honor ain't everythin', bud. Plus, if it wasn't for your Pop, me and Kimi never would've got together."

"Arranged that marriage too, did he?" Ranma scoffed, folding his arms and puffing his chest.

The man smiled ruefully, "Well, he noticed I felt stuff for her, and before I knew it I got jealous, told her she couldn't be with anybody else, and then," he shrugged, "we were married."

"Seems too good to be true," Ranma murmured, staring intently at the ground.

"It almost was," the senior man in the room told the boy, "but I told her I needed her and she decided to stop lookin' for a better man and settle with me," he quipped, "Man," he mused, "sure am lucky, ain't I?"

Ranma nodded, then jumped up, eyes wide when he suddenly realized something, "You mean ya just told her ya needed her? That's not fair! I gotta go all the way; y'know, say . . . those . . . words."

Yukio laughed at his uncomfortable stature and Ranma tried to correct himself, "You don't always have to say those words, y'know."

Ranma raised an eye brow and laughed, "Obviously, ya never met Akane Tendo."

* * *

Kimi stared at the gold plated clock on the wall and turned back to Akane, who was currently lying on the floor giggling, "Akane dear, I think it's time we sobered up."

Kimi struggled over to the little fridge again and brought out a small bottle with green liquid inside. She crawled back and handed it to Akane, "Here, drink this."

Akane grabbed the little bottle and grinned lopsidedly, "Kimi, it's bright green like grass, but we're not outside!"

Akane fell to the floor laughing and Kimi thanked the cap for staying on.

"Drink it, Light-weight, you really need it," Kimi told her, smiling sedately.

Akane nodded and obeyed her new friend, popping off the cap and chugging the bright green liquid, stopping only once to tell her it tasted of strawberries.

When she was finished, she felt herself become horribly dizzy and, looking up at Kimi's smiling face, Akane blacked out.

When her eyes opened a few seconds later; she was herself again, completely sane and sober, "How in the heck did you do that?"

Kimi shrugged, downed a bottle she had subsequently brought out for herself, and shook her head thoroughly, instead of Akane's short faint, "Made it myself, actually," she smiled, and put all the bottles in a blue bin at the side of the room, "Yukio always said I was inventive."

Akane smirked, "You sure do like him."

Kimi nodded calmly and shrugged, "He's worth the headaches."

Akane stared at the door and Kimi followed her gaze tentatively, "I suppose you want me to go make up with him , then?"

Akane looked back at the girl speechlessly, nodded and blushed.

Kimi laughed, "Don't worry, I'm fine going back and pleasing the folk of the town. I haven't forgiven him yet, but he hasn't forgiven me either. We'll fake it for the town's people though, we always do."

Kimi got up and Akane stopped her, "Wait," she beseeched, "I need to know something about you two."

Kimi nodded quickly and waited for the young girl's response, "Well?"

Akane bowed in thanks and continued, "When," she asked, finding it a bit hard, "did Yukio say he loved you?"

"Not for a year," Kimi said simply, without added drama or emphasis.

Akane bobbed her head, "A year of dating, that's not bad I suppose."

"No," Kimi replied, sweetly smiling and getting ready for the door, brushing her dress off, "after a year of marriage."

Akane's mouth dropped open, "What?"

At Akane's surprise Kimi snorted, "He wasn't an outward person about his feelings, but I knew."

"How?" Akane asked, a little put off by her own situation.

"Well, he did ask me to marry him, and that's not usually an everyday thing. You don't go into the supermarket, go up to the crazy fruit and vegetable lady and ask, "Darling, you mean the world to me, grant me but one wish; marry me."

Akane laughed, "Yeah I guess."

"Then again," Kimi smirked, "Yukio's proposal was not that elegant."

Akane waited for the rest of the story eagerly.

Kimi continued, "Well, we had just been attacked by a huge crayon, it's a thing that happens here," she tried to explain, "and we were hiding under a table, waiting for it to leave, and he looked at me and my charred clothes, and my dirty hair, matching my greasy face, he was just as bad as me, mind you, and he said "Let's do this again tomorrow" and I laughed and nodded in agreement, iron to melt the blasted thing ready in my hand, but he kept on, saying "And the day after that, and next week, and the year after that, and maybe eternity" and I laughed and I nodded, and I fell for it," she smirked, "just like every other girl."

Akane eyed her enviously, "I'm jealous."

Kimi grinned again cheekily, "And that was when I knew he loved me. He only said it a year later because the crayon came back to seek revenge, almost killing me."

Akane ran out of words due to the absurdity, but kept her mouth shut, "Right, well if Ranma said anything to me, I'd never know if he meant it or if he was just doing for our parents, or any other **dumb** reason," Akane remembered, and hurriedly said, "Not that I like him or anything."

Kimi nodded graciously, "Of course not," she opened the door, walked out, motioning for Akane, and they walked down the hall together, "he's simply atrocious."

* * *

Yukio stared at Ranma for a second, "Y'know, you're a bit jumpy to be Genma's son, somethin' on your mind?"

Ranma jerked his head around; amazed someone interrupted the silence that had overtaken them. Not used to thinking of such heavy things with such strangers, "uh, well, y'know, I just kinda wanted . . . to . . . well . . ."

Yukio smiled knowingly as Ranma trailed off, "Girl trouble, eh?"

Ranma said nothing.

Yukio took a step closer to him, "Listen," he put his arm on the boy's shoulder, "girls don't have to hear those words. Now, I know this might scare ya like hell, but maybe start to be a little nicer. Well, not nicer, just different. Ya can't imagine how much girls notice change. Man," he looked Ranma in the yes, "it's all in the tone. Fifty percent words, fifty percent actions; that's the way it is."

Ranma kept quiet, but took this in.

The men stayed like that for a second before something coughed near the opening, a silk screen dividing them from anyone else.

The woman Ranma saw was thin, framed well, pretty, and with the face of a vixen, "C'mon Babe, it's time," she said, challenging Yukio with her words.

He started grinning widely, eyes glistening now and looking more relaxed and anxious than ever, "Right," he said quickly, letting the words shoot through his lips, "we'll be out in a sec'."

She nodded, looked to Ranma for a second and scanned him quickly. She turned back to his face and winked , moving then to the gentleman beside him who just stood there, frozen in her company. He had the presence of someone on the edge of their seat, about to pounce forward, leaning a bit, waiting for her to move, and watching her carefully.

Ranma turned to the older man as the girl left, the energy the man had gained was amazing, "Wow man, you look like you're gonna pounce."

He turned to the younger boy, "Sorry, but I mean, she does this to me, and I don't know how. It's like I'm only half alive without her."

The man was already heading out the doors, he motioned for Ranma to follow but the younger boy hung back, "I think I'll wait in here for a couple minutes. Y'know, clear my head and junk."

Yukio, half through the silk door, smirked, "Ah yes, reflection is but half the answer to all inquiries."

He winked as he walked away, "Problem is, once you sleep on something for too long, it might be gone by the time ya wake up."

Ranma waved half heartedly as the man left and walked back to sit down on the floor near him hugging his knee to his chest while the other lay slack on the ground, "I've always been a light sleeper though . . ."

He heard the music begin after a few seconds and he decided everything had obviously gone back to normal. He chose this time to reappear; trying to make this as modest as possible, but failing miserably. Having positioned him self in the very front and middle of everything had not been the smartest idea. As he walked down the aisle, now full of dancers, someone grabbed him forcefully and put their hands into dancing position. Ranma smirked lightly, closing his eyes to relax his nerves, turning to his partner.

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?" He quipped, turning up to her face only to notice two very Ukyo-like eyes staring back.

"What are you talking about Ranma honey, are you okay? Who do you mean," she questioned, almost laughing, "Ryoga; he's not my boyfriend. Are you crazy?"

She looked around, making sure someone didn't hear what she had said; who that someone was, she did not know.

Ranma nodded, half heartedly staring at the couple a bit farther away than the punch table.

Ukyo turned them so she could see what he was looking at; Akane was slowing gliding with Shinosuke across the floor. She was smiling kindly and nodding, and Shinosuke was adamantly retelling a story.

Ukyo looked at Ranma's lax manner and back to the pair.

Ukyo Kuonji had never been overly heroic. She had tried a few times, to do what was right was her way, but she always made sure she would not get burned in the process. She was a simple girl, most of the time, and just wanted someone to love her, someone to hold her. A lot of men would say Ranma Saotome was lucky to have her biding for his affections, but he did not choose for her. Ukyo had, at many moments, come to terms with this, or at least committed herself to thinking it. Sadly, it was not the case. No matter how much she said it, she still felt the heart tug of watching him sad over another girl, and not happy over her. She still felt the lift in her when he held her, carried her around the floor.

And at that moment, Ukyo Kuonji did a very uncharacteristic thing; she took his hand, breaking apart their secret circle, took him in one direction, him barely holding up his head, and she pulled him towards the punch bowls, but that was not her destination. She stepped up to this other girl, this enemy she had to fight, and took her partner by the arms, "Mind if I have this dance?"

Her lips murmured without her noticing, "Mind if I have this dance?"

It was all such a fluid motion, seeming the only thing to do in the situation. Ukyo did not know what had come over her.

In one swift movement, Ukyo Kuonji left the security of her fiancé and strayed away with her opponents hurdle in her arms, dancing quite awkwardly.

Ranma looked as he faced Akane, not knowing what to do.

Akane stared at Ukyo, "She getting too good at that," Akane said quietly, "she's very good at dancing, isn't she?"

Ranma just nodded, not stopping to actually look at Ukyo float softly away.

Akane turned to Ranma, "I'm sorry I was mean."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "when?"

Akane shrugged, "I don't know, just in general."

Ranma nodded and coughed, "Right," he nodded, staring behind him, catching Kimi and Yukio embracing each other in a very interesting dance, and something inside had the courage to thrust out his hand and wait for her to reject him. Once he set his mind to something, he had to stand by it; so he waited, watching the offer become a little sour as Akane just stood there.

Finally, she noticed his hand was reaching out for hers and, by instinct purely, took it. He lunged at the fact that it actually worked and started to dance with her. It was weird, feeling someone else against you, not too close, but still a far cry from normal proximity. Ranma gulped as Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and the song suddenly turned slow. Akane gulped as well, and Ranma smirked.

"So are you going to keep stalking me, Ranma?" Akane asked, quite dignified.

Ranma paused for a second and then rolled his eyes, "I guess. I ain't goin' home empty handed."

Akane nodded inside her head, _'Right, see; he's only here because he has to be, stop thinking about other things you silly girl!'_

Ranma, noticing his mistake, remembered what Yukio had said.

"_Now, I know this might scare ya like hell, but maybe start to be a little nicer. Well, not nicer, just different. Ya can't imagine how much girls notice change."_

He breathed in and out slowly. And pulled her closer, locking his hands tightly around her waist, staring over her angelic shoulder, "I like your dress."

And he said it completely honestly, without any other motive, without any other variations of it afterwards; this was something that he truly felt. And Akane noticed.

She didn't say anything; she just pulled him a bit closer and bit her lip unintentionally.

The night was over soon after that and everyone went back to their rooms. Akane, went home to a sleeping puppy, Shinosuke went to a brightly lit room, which turned out not to be his own, but Ukyo's and she guided his to the one corresponding with the key in his pocket. Ryoga sat with Ranma, telling him of the girl that danced with him that night. And as he did this Ranma nodded, rolled his eyes, and stared at the popcorn ceiling, mulling over information he did not quite understand yet.

* * *

As the next morning came they all rose around the same time and went down periodically to grabbed some food before rushing back upstairs to pack. No one bumped into anyone else, and it was about two hours later when they were outside and ready to go.

Ranma had said he still had business to do in town, but the others could go ahead if they liked. Ryoga was lost at the moment so they would have to wait until he returned as well. Akane and Shinosuke decided to go ahead, no one really knew why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

As they were about to leave, Ukyo already seeing them off and looking for Ryoga, Ranma stood there, awkwardly standing back from the other two. Akane looked at Shinosuke for a second and he nodded, "Let me just go check the path Akane, I'll be waiting up the road."

She nodded graciously and looked to Ranma, "Well," she said, facing him totally now, "this has been a weird pit stop, huh?"

He nodded, "Yep, if ya call it that. This is probably the normal-est thing we've had to deal with so far."

"Right," Akane corrected, "um, listen, since you'll be stalking us still; you might want this."

She thrust a piece of paper in his hands. It was a map, he found out as he opened it. He smiled half-heartily, reached into his pocket and took out the thrown away one, "Thanks Akane, but I've got one already."

She reached for it in disbelief, "but I threw this away!"

"Yeah," he stared down, "I found your garbage."

Her face went red at remembrance of what else she had left behind.

And something in him jumped. It may have been the fact that she was leaving him again, or the fact that he wanted to be the way Yukio was when Kimi stepped into his atmosphere again; whatever it was, he felt it bad.

He reached into his pocket again, scrunched his eyes and thrust out the tatter piece of paper he had been holding onto, "I dunno if ya want this back."

Akane stared at it for a second, and took it from his hands out of curiosity. Ranma peaked to see the reaction as she saw what it was.

She held the picture, smiling meekly and turned on her heels, running to the forest, to Shinosuke, and he didn't care.

"Thanks Ranma," she waved behind her and never looked back.

He smiled and set out to finish up with some business.

* * *

A/N: So? I know, kind of boring, but I tried character development a bit. Too much? Not enough? What do you think? 


	9. Nine Trees: Lost Again?

Now I know

That one goes on

And one will stay behind

But don't you leave me

'til I've etched you in my mind

Let me memorize you

Every tiny imperfection in that face

I'll always love

Let me memorize you

Knowin it's the last time

That I'll lay these eyes on you

Let me memorize you

For all of my life

Bacon Borthers, Memorize

Shinosuke had always been a man of few words, or at least he liked to think so. He was not obsessed with worldly possessions, his simple tools being most of which he grew up playing with. No, he was not a spoiled man, wanting material things in a material world; he tried not to yearn for anything. When it came to one topic though, he was at a loss. This one thing made him desire it without trying, effortless preoccupation apparent on its dastardly lips; Akane, all this time, remaining oblivious to the power she wielded over him.

He smiled as he watched her walk ahead of him, nervously stalking forward, and slowly fall in line with the forest. He thought it suited her, the harsh terrain, the uneven path; he decided it fit her quite well.

She turned then, angling her angelic neck, "So, what's next Shinosuke?"

He brightened his smile and patted his chest and pockets to find which held the map. He quickly reached into his left pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper. He stretched out the paper and squinted a bit, "Um, where were we just?"

Akane chuckled from far ahead, "We were in Quaint; what's next?"

He spoke in recognition, "Oh yes, what a nice town! Oh well, it seems we are to go to a bridge next."

Akane turned and stopped, waiting a bit until he was near, "You're kidding right, a bridge?"

He just nodded turning to the map in his hands, "It says here, underneath the piture, 'Arg'."

Akane's brow rose, "just that?"

"Yup," Shinosuke nodded while smiling; turning his gaze serious, he grasped her hands, "you're okay with this, right Akane?"

Akane almost got used to his rough hands wrapping around her tinier ones. Immediately, they began to warm up, her hands not acting alone, and she blushed.

See, it was very hard not to be attracted to a handsome man; utterly adorable, and utterly committed to you. If she wanted him to tell her he loved her, he could, at the drop of a hat. Hell, at the drop of an insult he could confess his deep emotions for her. To him they were plain, obvious even, and he found no reason to keep them locked up inside where they would wither and never see the outside world, never see the sunrise; and that was not his style.

And here he was; an eligible, wonderful bachelor. And here she was; not commited to any more than an oath . . . or so she imagined.

There was something amuck though- there lay two silver chains, faint and thin, wrapped around her wrists. These silver columns bound her to his chains, the same inconspicuous cuffs that he grouched over. They could tug at these menial things for as long as they like, it would make no difference. These chains would bind them forever and carry them grudgingly into the gallows of the future. There was no choice, no escape attempt; these diminutive shackles, these worn down binds, were love.

Akane watched herself step on the softly padded dirt, watching her feet slightly sink in. She breathed in heavily and smelt the woodsy aroma she could smell forever. The trees were tall, with branches far lower than Akane had ever seen before, and these branches were thick planks jutting out of the enormous trees. Akane imagined how old they were, but decided, to herself, she probably couldn't count that high. They were slightly close together; not to far, but at the same time, not too close. She smiled at herself, thinking of how nice it had already been to get away.

'_This isn't just about Shinosuke's grandfather anymore,'_ she thought to herself warmly, _'this is about me; this right here, surrounded by forest and freedom is independence, exactly what I needed!'_

Yet, something tugged at her. She couldn't quite place it, but knew something had been there for a while now; eating away at her thoughts. She decided to figure out at least some of the things that wre flying through her mind.

'One, I like being on the road, it's fun and I'm actually needed here. Two, Shinosuke's a really good guy, a man among men,' Akane smirked at this as she looked behind her to check Shinosuke was there, 'Well, three would be that Ranma's following me, but he's only doing that so he doesn't get in trouble and doesn't have to face his stupid fear of change. Four, I wonder what that was back there . . . when he gave me the picture, does that count as four? Well, I know it certainly felt like it should count, but what is that? He' just being nice, Shinosuke's ten times nicer and yet the feelings I have for him are nothing compared to . . . I can't believe I had the gall to ask him if he loved me! Wow, that was brave- and you know what he did- I jumped and he let me fall . . . ass. . . we've been walking for a while now, I wonder what he's doing. Oh yeah, back on topic; five, he said he needed me, but I bet our parents scripted the whole thing for him, they would, and he said he's only here for them. Why do I care so much? Fine, y'know what fine, he can go ahead and fall in love with Ukyo and be able to say it to her. See if I care!'

Akane nodded forcefully and banged her head on one of the plank-branches with a loud "thwap!".

"Ow," Akane spat immediately after, "aw crap, that hurt."

She felt her head and rubbed it gently, ignoring the pain this caused.

"Geez Akane, real smart," a sly voice said.

"Ranma?" Akane called, recognizing the astonishingly cocky voice at once.

She scanned the area all around her; but it was all bush and tree, nothing moved at all.

Suddenly, something shuddered by a bush and out of the shadows a figure approached. Akane held up her hands, ready to punch him, and jumped when she noticed the kind face.

"Shinosuke," she breathed, surprised.

He laughed "Yeah, who else would you expect?"

Akane got out of stance and stood limply, worrying minutely about hearing voices, but waving it off.

"Did you just say something Shinosuke?" She asked nervous.

"No," he grinned, "would you like me to?"

She smiled assuredly, "No, no, I'm just going nuts. C'mon, we've got lots of ground to cover and I'm not looking forward to getting there."

He stalled for a second, out of confusion, but continued, "Why Akane, are you okay?"

She smirked at his concern, "You're such a sweetheart."

She stopped. She had meant to say that in her head.

He jumped up next to her, clasping her hands . . . again.

"Thank you Akane, you know how much that means!"

She laughed uncomfortably and he receded to just walking next to her, letting her hands drop to their respective sides.

"So why are you hesitant about the next stop?"

"Well," she blushed, "I have a little swimming problem."

Ranma had asked around for Ukyo and Ryoga, his two wayward captors, now companions. People had said they had only seen Ukyo, running after an adorable black pig. Ranma smirked, but then stopped.

'_I guess Ukyo knows about Ryoga and P-Chan now. She might've known that already, she's been hintin' at it a bit. Interestin'. . . '_

He strolled through town and ended up in the bar, sitting at it, on one of the most plush bar stools he had ever had the pleasure to meet, when the old woman from before popped up in front of him suddenly.

Ranma jumped back in alarm, ready in fighting stance.

The old lady let out a gruff, deep laugh for quite too long, coughing badly at the end. Ranma stared on in revulsion.

"Uh, old ghoul, ya okay?"

"Laddy, don't call me that, call me Tabitha –no– call me Tabby. Yes, Tabby's all right," The woman told him, still smiling weirdly.

She motioned towards the drinks, "ya wanna have a drink, boy?'

Ranma stayed nonchalant, "I ain't old enough Lady, and even if I was-"

He was cut off abruptly by the old hag's throaty laughs, "Are ye tellin' me you always play by the rules? Well, ya be needin' anything at all, or are ye just here loiterin'?"

He huffed at how abruptly uncouth she was being.

"What the hell's wrong with ya? Ya laugh like a banshee, and ya look like one too!"

She stopped at this, "M'boy, it'd do ya good not to disrespect the spirit world, especially in this here town."

"Why?" Ranma asked, stretching out the word vainly.

She smirked, "Well, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?"

Ranma studied her face for a second, memorizing the crooks and crannies, "Right."

"Now," she spoke, trying to lighten the mood, "why don't ya come along with me and I'll show you something amazing, something you've never seen before."

Ranma stiffened when she came up to his bar stool and grasped him with one sturdy arm, squishing him against her, "Akane in a good mood?"

He wondered why he brought her up and _out loud_ no less.

The woman throated another laugh, "No m'boy," She unveiled a curtain at the back to reveal a closet, dimly lit, and another, slightly smaller door at the back;

"the future."

"So," Ukyo tried to strum up some conversation after a long pause, "y'know Ryoga, I kind of already knew."

He scoffed, "Did that traitor Ranma tell you?"

"No," Ukyo told him dryly, "you've changed in front of me before."

Ryoga laughed sourly, "I think I'd remember if I changed into a little black pig in front of you Ukyo!"

"No, you were always too busy chasing or running from Akane to notice I was there," Ukyo looked sad for a second, but quickly flashed out of it.

Ryoga kept silent, this was a very apparent possibility, "Oh, sorry."

Ukyo's voice cracked so slightly Ryoga couldn't have heard, "It's fine, really, why should I care?" She blinked and a moment later she stood up and looked around harshly, "Where's Ranma; you idiot, you've got us lost!"

Ryoga was upset now, he really didn't know why, "Don't worry, I'll figure this out, okay? And why'd you even chase after me out here in the first place?"

Ukyo stopped to ponder this for a second, "Well," she spat, "Ranma would want you to have someone with you!"

"It's all for Ranma, isn't it?" He yelled, adding much more feeling than he thought he should.

Ukyo stared him in the eyes for a second, frightened at the majestic hurt in his voice.

She turned away, "Let's find a way to get out of here and back to town."

He didn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma raised a brow, "the future? Wow, you're an old hag _and_ your craz-"

She cut him short, "Hush now child, you must not disrespect here."

She stumbled up to him and put a hand over his eyes, "Now," she whispered into his ear, "watch and learn."

That was when everything went white.

Akane shuddered. She did not know why, it was not horribly cold out and she was not frightened of anything. In fact, it had been quite a serene moment, one of the moments when she nearly forgot about Ranma and focused on her companion.

She was starting to take notice of the fact that the little dog she was carrying slept almost all of the day. Staring over her shoulder, craning her neck painfully, she stared at the little bundle, reaching back and rubbing the scruff of his neck.

"Almost there," Shinboy mused, staring ahead cheerfully.

"Really?" Akane asked with surprise, it had not been a long journey compared to the other treks.

"And it's only a bridge. In fact, it's kind of odd . . . the other marks are spaced out evenly but this one, is about a quarter way from the last," Shinosuke pondered, but then grinned, "I'm sure they just put it on the map for reference, not as a check point!"

"Right," Akane agreed, staring at all the gorgeous foliage, "pretty place, eh?"

"Oh yes," he nodded, pausing for fairly long. Akane stopped as well, watching him stare into the sky and trees, the light reflecting off him ever so gracefully, "very romantic."

She coughed exasperatedly and nodded nervously as he stepped on.

Ranma had prepared for a fight but what he saw; himself hovering a few feet above the Earth with the old woman poised beside him, was incredible. They were in a forest and Akane was walking along with Shinosuke, commenting on the foliage. The old woman stared at the scene harshly but when Ranma turned his eyes on her she masked the expression and batted him with the back of her hand on the head.

"Teach ya to look at an ol' woman with such rude eyes! Especially one showin' ye somethin' not many a mortal sees," She complained, stretching out her ancient arm over the scene.

He rolled his eyes, staring at everything with suspicion, "So, I'm seein' a vision of the future?"

"Aye," the old woman told him, bug eyed and ready for the scared look in his face. If she was sitting in a seat she would be on the edge of it.

Ranma stared back, nonchalant in every possible way, arms crossed and looking bored. At the old woman's anticipated gaze he spoke, "What?"

"You're not afraid then?" She asked, disappointed.

"Hag," he began, trying to explain, but deciding on just retreating and being mysterious and undefined because that seemed like a good idea, "I've seen weirder."

She was about to counter when Akane spoke. The woman noted Ranma's ears perk, eyes widen, and gaze instantly zoom in on the little lady. She felt something she had not felt in centuries; guilt.

"I wouldn't call it romantic per say . . . um . . . it's . . .," Akane trailed off nervously, trying to drastically change the pretense of the silence.

Ranma snorted, "Dummy."

Akane didn't seem to notice, no one except the ghoul.

"She can't hear ya boy, this is an image," The old ghoul explained.

He blushed slightly, "Yeah, I knew that, just sayin', y'know."

". . . punctual?" Akane spat, exasperated and out of words, "No, no, that was stupid."

Ranma's focus shot to Akane, "See? You say it too, you macho chick-hypocrite!"

As Ranma started laughing maniacally, and for far too long, a tree branch thwacked him in the face, hard.

"Hey," he yelped, rubbing his cheek and staring at his new enemy: tree branch #1, "what the hell? I thought this was just an image!"

"Feh," the woman shrugged, "I bent the rules, just for now."

Ranma stayed quiet for once.

The woman looked at him, "I like you, boy."

He still stayed silent, raising a brow.

She nodded, "I've met a lot of people, a lot seemin' to be like you, but ya hold your own."

"Thanks?"

She laughed, "Good, but I really like ya, I do, an' that's why I' so sorry about this."

"About what?" He asked, noticing his guard was down.

"About this," she stared at his hands and they were suddenly in chains, he tried to move but was stuck in thin air.

"Hey, lemme go!" He screamed, pulling and tugging at himself to no avail. He tried techniques to get out, but couldn't.

"Sorry boy, but it's the way things work, have this way for centuries. See, Quaint works on a different level than most towns."

"What?" He asked.

She did not answer, "You don't even realize the bad part yet, Lovey."

Ranma's face twisted to see her as he heard the inevitable scream; Akane.

"Akane!" He yelled towards her image. The image of the two travelers in the arms of captive spirits looking a lot like the townspeople, "You let her go, you bastards!"

No one noticed.

Akane was kicking and delivered a wicked roundhouse kick to one of their faces, making them recoil with pain. He stood up, walked closer and poked her square between the eyes, "Princess, I'm gonna enjoy this."

She blinked and stared at Shinosuke, the others had disappeared. He was standing away from her, in the middle of a punching match when they disappeared.

Ranma breathed hard, under all the strain, trying to move. "What was that?"

The woman looked him in the eyes and then away, "Sorry, Lovey."

He turned back to her, straining with the power for his neck and head to move, watching his fiancée; worried.

Akane blinked again, stared at her surroundings in a stupor, and turned to her companion, "Who are you?"

"Shinosuke," he told her, confused. "Are you okay? We've stopped for a bit."

She nodded, smoothed out the pleats of her shorts and looked up confidently, "Oh that's very nice but, um, who am I?"

A/N: Turns out, not to my knowledge, only posted half of this chapter. So, here is the other half (or third I suppose) and a new chapter will be coming out very soon. The reason I post it as a new chapter is for people who have reviewed the ninth but want to comment on this one as well. It is just easier this way. So, expect a huge and wonderful update quite soon. Thanks!


End file.
